La canción más bella para mi enemigo
by Lamphia
Summary: En la bella ciudad conviven humanos y algunos no tan humanos. La gente no lo sabe, pero Shibusen, una organización secreta, se dedica a cazarlos y exterminarlos. Soul es uno de ellos.
1. Prólogo

**Claudia, si estas leyendo esto, deja de leerlo ahora mismo. Y lo digo enserio, si me entero no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra. El fanfic es para unas buenas amigas, Ana y Sandra, que os guste. Obviamente no me pertence blablabla, sin animos de lucro... lo de siempre. Si no, la historia habría sido diferente, y esos dos se habrían besado.**

Nunca en su larga vida imaginó esa algarabía. Se había apartado, colocándose en una esquina mientras la presentadora corría de un lado a otro, aprovechando hasta el último minuto de publicidad. Estaba tan alterada que podía escuchar su sangre desde allí. No, debía controlarse, era alguien demasiado conocido para que se convirtiese en su cena. Por fin volvía a comenzar, y el público gritaba como poseído. La presentadora se colocó el escote, sacó su mejor sonrisa y se dirigió a amansar a las fieras.

—Bienvenidos otra vez a «La Hora de las Bestias». Hoy tenemos una actuación de lujo. Sí, la que  
todos esperabais. La hemos traído, la voz que os enloquece, el ser oscuro de moda —se acercaba su  
momento—. Aquí y ahora, disfrutad con la voz de… ¡Maka!

En cuanto gritó su nombre, el público se puso a chillar completamente histérico. Y todo empeoró al salir. No quería defraudar a sus fans, así que llevaba la vestimenta que se esperaba de un vampiro moderno, se decantó por unos pantalones de cuero negro con un cinturón lleno de cadenas. También eran negros su chaleco y sus botas, solo relucían su top rojo intenso y el gran collar que llevaba al cuello. Empezó a sonar la música y decidió dejarse llevar, como hacían todos al escucharla.

«Sabes perfectamente que veo un mundo muerto,  
Coge mi mano y déjate llevar. No queda nada aquí.  
¿Por qué vas a vivir?  
No seas idiota, estás enfermo, si piensas que eres mejor.  
Solo eres lo que yo deseo. Déjate morir,  
nada te salvará, ya no»

Era increíble como todos la adoraban, ahora era su diosa. Y para que mentir, le encantaba. Nadie sabía qué escondía, aunque lo mostrase constantemente. Desplegaba sus colmillos y, en vez de correr, pedían más. Inocentes humanos. Probablemente alguno de ellos se convertiría en su cena. No era momento de preocuparse, solo de disfrutar. El estridente ruido de las guitarras y los enloquecedores compases de su canción agotaron a todos cuando acabó. A todos menos a ella.

Tenía fuerza suficiente para mucho más, pero debía ajustarse a los humanos.


	2. Presentaciones

Tras acabar su melodía, saludó al público y se fue del escenario. Ellos pedían más, pero Maka sabía perfectamente que no lo soportarían. Además, estaba hambrienta, solo pensaba en cazar. No tenía ganas de ir a los barrios bajos, al final uno de sus queridos fans iba a sufrir un desgraciado accidente. Cuando se estaba despidiendo de sus chicos, apareció Kid. Ese día iba ligeramente más elegante que de costumbre. Le gustaba mucho vestir como todo un hombre de negocios, cosa que en verdad era. Llevaba combinado un traje negro con una camisa de seda. Los zapatos tenían pinta de ser caros, se podría asegurar que eran de Prada, y una divertida corbata a rayas blancas y negras se sujetaba a la camisa con una pequeña calavera plateada.

Siempre llevaba un punto inusual. En la mano portaba a su inseparable amiga, Liz, su smartphone.  
—Esa corbata es horrorosa.  
—Gracias —le sonrió. Kid no creía en el gusto por la moda de Maka, es más, la mayoría de las veces era él quien escogía su atuendo para televisión. No es que vistiera mal, pero en su opinión parecía, o demasiado humana, o demasiado antigua. Gracias a dios había conseguido un cambio en su actitud antes de lanzarla al estrellato. Volvió a sonreírle, sin disimular sus colmillos. Maka le miró extrañada.

—Soy tu mánager, cielo. Piensan que voy a tu onda —le explicó. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Llevaban ya muchos años juntos, casi los mismos que tenía él como vampiro. Había sido herido a finales de la Primera Guerra Mundial y llevado al hospital donde una de sus heridas se infectó. No le daban más de dos días, hasta que una bella enfermera lo convirtió. Por desgracia, un accidente se la  
arrebató demasiado pronto. Solo y despojado de su sire, vagó durante días hasta que la encontró a ella, en un callejón de París. Maka le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, él para recompensarla había decidido que iba a solucionarle la vida, no la dejaría vagar sufriendo penurias. La forma de conseguirlo se le ocurrió cuando, tras llegar a esta época, vio en la música una gran forma de establecerse. Conocía la potente característica de Maka, el canto de sirena, y cómo podía  
utilizar su voz para hipnotizar a cualquiera, así que decidió establecerse en la bella ciudad noctámbula. Ahora ambos eran más ricos que antes y con las mínimas preocupaciones.

—Hoy vas demasiado arreglado, incluso para ti. ¿Qué se celebra? —le preguntó Maka. Kid simplemente enrojeció, bajó la cabeza hacia Liz y habló en voz baja.  
—Tengo una cita.  
—Ya veo —rió—. Y me dirás el nombre de la afortunada ¿No?  
—Es la presentadora —dijo mirando hacia ella. Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, le guiñó un ojo y saludó brevemente.  
—Sabes que sale contigo por el dinero.  
—Más bien por si puede tenerte aquí todos los días. Pero no recordará nada cuando acabemos.  
—Recuerda no pasarte —le advirtió— no creo que merezca la pena cargarse a una famosa por una noche de lujuria y sangre.  
—No te preocupes por mí, solo será un mordisquito, o dos… —se rió—Solo dime a cuál de las casas vas a ir hoy.

Maka y Kid habían comprado bastantes viviendas por seguridad, aunque la que más se movía era ella. Kid había optado por un elegante y ostentoso apartamento en un rascacielos en medio de la ciudad. Justo debajo tenía la oficina y había unido las dos plantas con un ascensor personal.  
—No sé, quizá la de la ciudad. Me apetece estar sola pero también sentir la vida humana cerca de mí. Sí, creo que me quedaré en la principal —era la casa que estaba en medio de la ciudad, cerca de la de Kid. Era su hogar original, donde solía vivir normalmente. Se puso la chaqueta—. ¿Me necesitas para algo más?  
—¿A dónde vas?  
—Tengo hambre. Con tanto ajetreo llevo dos semanas sin probar bocado.  
—Pues has ido a elegir la peor ubicación para la caza. Los barrios bajos están en la otra punta.  
—Kid —lo miró y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa siniestra—, ¿cuándo he mencionado yo que voy a los barrios bajos?

Kid le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación. No le gustaba que fuera por ahí matando a sus fans.  
Eran los que les hacían ganar dinero, y aunque niñatos descerebrados, la mayoría debajo de sus  
disfraces de rebeldes sin causa y de parecer vagabundos, eran humanos útiles. De los que causaban  
problemas al matarlos.  
—Me reprendes para que tenga cuidado de no matar a una tía y vas tú y… ¡Hala! A por una presa de  
las problemáticas.  
—Lo tuyo es una famosa y no se olvida fácilmente. Lo mío son unos chavales, que aunque sean útiles,  
nadie se extrañará de que no aparezcan por casa. Por eso me encanta esta época. Creo que tu chica te  
espera —le señaló a la presentadora, que estaba fuera de antena—. No te preocupes por mí, ya me  
las apañaré.  
—Pero, ¿y la limusina?  
—Úsala para tu ligue. Seguro que así la impresionas aún más. Procura no enseñar demasiado los colmillos mientras se mantenga sobria.

Riendo, salió del lugar. En la bella ciudad hacía frío esa noche. Sabía que lo hacía aunque no lo notase, no llegaba a sentir la necesidad de ponerse algo más calentito. Ella había sido la última actuación de la noche y a los cinco minutos de salir, empezó a desalojarse el local. Maka los observó en silencio desde una esquina, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no se percataran, pero bastante cerca para poder mirarlos con atención. Aunque odiaba a los mortales, no era su naturaleza atacar a los miembros útiles, a los inocentes. Estos eran todos aquellos humanos que hacían o podían hacer algún bien. Lo que le dejaba de aperitivo a los vagabundos, los yonquis, pandilleros y con un buen seguimiento, incluso podía matar a alguna prostituta de vez en cuando. Pero con ellas había que andar con cuidado, si eras un vampiro y querías sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo, era mejor que antes lo supieses todo de ella. Muchos ya habían sido convertidos en polvo, por culpa de sus retoños.  
Nadie sabía la razón, pero si te cargabas a una meretriz que tuviese un niño a su cargo, este acababa convirtiéndose en cazador y tarde o temprano iría a por ti, hasta que solo fueses un montoncito gris. Y de todos era bien sabido que no hay nada peor que un cazador que te vaya siguiendo los talones.  
Bueno, un día era un día, quería sangre fresca y limpia. Fijó su vista en los hombres que salían, los más incautos. Quería a alguien joven, pero ya con la mayoría de edad. Gracias a los cielos, parecía que todos cumplían el requisito. Necesitaba a alguien solitario. Y lo encontró.


	3. Trolleando

En el aparcamiento vio a un joven pelirrojo intentando captar la atención de una chica. Su atuendoera una mezcla entre gótico y motero de los de banda. Su chaleco tejano y su camiseta de dragones, pegaban con sus pantalones negros, pero no con su maquillaje de ojos oscuros y piel pálida. Todos le  
ignoraban, alguno incluso se reía de él. Era la presa perfecta. Aunque no sabía si se había fijado en ese chico por su debilidad o por la preciosidad de moto que hacia rugir cual león salvaje. Ella tenía esa misma moto, y le encantaba. Cuando muchos ya se habían ido, se decidió a entrar en escena. El  
motero le daba la espalda, preparado para arrancar la moto cuando se acercó, sin hacer ruido, al joven solitario. Este estaba ocupado buscando a una chica lo bastante borracha como para que quisiera pasar la noche con él.

—¿Quieres que te haga compañía? —el chico se asustó al oír la voz de Maka cerca de su nuca—, se te ve muy solo.  
—¿Tú eres la cantante? —parecía que el chico creía que ese era su día de suerte. Lo que no sabía es que se iba a convertirse en su cena.  
—¿Es esta tu moto? —le preguntó, ignorándolo. Se refería a la maravillosa Harley que estaba a su lado—. Necesito que alguien me lleve a mi casa y he pensado que a un chico tan guapo como tú no le importaría  
Para que su presa cayese en el anzuelo llegó al ronroneo y se le pegó todo lo que pudo. Este, como hombre que era, no pudo resistirse a un acoso tan directo.  
—Has llamado a la puerta indicada, preciosa. Mi madre dice que no hay que ir con desconocidos, pero no tienes de que preocuparte conmigo. No hay nada que me guste más que ayudar a damiselas en apuros.  
Genial, ya se había crecido. Maka decidió reírle la tontería, tenía demasiada hambre como para andarse con remilgos. Cogió el casco y se montó en la moto. Al arrancarla, esta rugió con elegancia. Estaba nueva, casi le daba pena tener que dejarla allí donde comiera.  
Pensando en eso, lo guió hasta un merendero cercano. Ninguna casa en kilómetros y siendo de noche solo había unas pocas parejas que no prestaban atención lo que les rodeaba. Le hizo una señal para que parara.

—¿No querías que te llevase a casa?  
—Es que me apetecía parar un poquito. ¿Tienes prisa? —se bajó sin dejar de mirarle con ojos de gata en celo. Este volvió a picar y también bajó. Maka se lo llevó a la zona más oscura, hasta que tropezó con una mesa de madera. Al notar que se le empezaba a pegar, giró y lo tiró encima de la  
mesa. Ella se subió encima de un salto y le arrancó la camisa.  
—Cuando se lo cuente a mis colegas, van a flipar —dijo al desgarrarle la camisa. Lo que no podía ver era que a su nueva chica le habían crecido los colmillos y que su tono verde de ojos se había aclarado hasta llegar a un verde fosforito. Tenía mucha hambre y sin rodeos le mordió en la yugular.  
No tuvo tiempo de chillar, solo abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras su vida era separada de él.  
Antes de morir, Maka se separó de su cuello. Tenía la boca ensangrentada y poco a poco volvía a su estado normal. Mientras se desangraba, Maka se levantó para irse. En el último momento se dio la vuelta.  
—Por cierto, odio que me llamen preciosa. Espero que aprendas para otra vez. Y haz caso a tu madre, no vayas con desconocidos.

Le encantaba dar ese toque final, aunque no sabía muy bien si este había tenido tiempo para escucharlo. Lo malo es que ahora tenía que apañárselas sola para volver. Cuando salió del merendero, vio la Harley en la carretera. Tuvo deseos de cogerla, pero era mejor que no hacerlo. No era bueno guardar trofeos, eso haría que la relacionasen con su comida. La arrastró hasta una pendiente y la dejó libre. Mejor si se buscaba un dueño que la mereciese más. Su preocupación ahora, era irse lo más pronto posible de la escena, antes que llegase nadie, y ya estaba oyendo una furgoneta cargada con una joven pareja y un padre histérico acercarse. Maka relajó su mente y dejó que su cuerpo se volviera como una pluma. Sus pies se separaron del suelo y en segundos ya estaba contemplando la ciudad a vista de pájaro. Le gustaba este sitio, sus calles iluminadas, su gente nocturna. Era un precioso tributo a las sombras, a la oscuridad. Con el viento como aliado, la sobrevoló, sin cansarse nunca de lo que veía. Se sentía libre, como un pájaro. No todos los vampiros sabían apreciar el don de volar, no les gustaba. Pero a ella le encantaba, aún a sabiendas de que en el mundo moderno había que tener cuidado.  
Pronto amanecería y si seguía ahí se estamparía contra el suelo. Voló hasta llegar a su rascacielos. Se posó con delicadeza en el tejado y tras vigilar que no hubiera nadie por allí, abrió la puerta que conducía al interior del edificio. El piso más alto era su apartamento por lo que solo debía bajar unas pocas escaleras. Había sido un buen día, pensaba mientras se daba una ducha. Decidió estrenar el nuevo camisón y la bata de seda que le había traído su amiga Chrona de su viaje a China. Se miró en el espejo, eran preciosos y suaves. No era obligatorio dormir, pero sabía que era una buena forma de recuperar fuerzas y algo muy placentero. No quería saber nada del día, hacía a su raza torpe y poco habilidosa. Echó las cortinas, bajó la persiana de su habitación y se acomodó en su mullida cama. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que habitaba este mundo y todavía no se había cansado de él.

Sus ojos fueron desobedeciéndola y poco a poco cayó en un dulce sueño en el que ella dominaba la situación, era un ser poderoso y todos la temían. Justo como la dulce realidad.

* * *

**¿Pensabais que iba a meter tan pronto a Soul en la historia? *cara troll* **


	4. Chrona

**Solo un pequeño comentario antes de empezar, y es que ahora Liz será otro personaje y el móvil de Kid será Patty. Quizás esto lo vaya cambiando y al final me invente un nombre para el dichoso móvil, porque todavía no tengo muy claro que voy a hacer con esas dos.**

* * *

Kid bajó en un segundo a todos los santos del cielo cuando el teléfono lo despertó. Había pasado una noche maravillosa con su presentadora. Una pena que ella no lo recordara. En cuanto su placer acabó, se fue a su casa. No era por descortesía, pero no le apetecía nada explicarle a una mortal por  
qué decide dormir por el día y currar por la noche, ni tenía ganas de que se mosqueara y se le ocurriese ir a por una estaca mientras dormía. En fin, manías suyas. Había adquirido de Maka el gusto por un buen sueño y esa llamada le había molestado. Cogió a Patty y, con una mirada de «por qué me haces esto con lo que yo te quiero», descolgó.

—¿Quién es?  
—¿Es usted el señor Death the Kid? —una voz femenina y joven le respondió. Eso le animó un poco.  
—El mismo que viste y calza, encanto. ¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?  
Una risa nerviosa le contestó.  
—Elizabeth. Me han dicho que debía contactar con usted para requerir la presencia de Maka.  
—Te han informado bien. Soy su mánager, todo lo que Maka haga, pasa antes por mí. ¿Para qué la necesitas?  
—Trabajo para el Embajador de Francia. Mañana es el cumpleaños de su hija y quiere hacerle una fiesta en la embajada con mucha gente importante. Resulta que, a su hija le encanta la música de su representada y al embajador le haría mucha ilusión si pudiese ofrecer un pequeño concierto para ella.  
—¿Mañana? —Kid frunció el ceño—. No sé, es muy precipitado.  
—Es verdad, lo lamento. Pero se le pagará bien y tendrá todas las facilidades posibles. Además, en la fiesta habrá muchos altos cargos, será algo muy importante. Si le agrada, podrá incluso hacer muy buenos amigos, ya me entiende.  
Sí que la entendía. Además de dinero, podría conseguir lo único que les faltaba, poder. Era el último  
escalón que les quedaba. Lo malo sería convencer a Maka. Ella era feliz así, no quería más. Pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.  
—No puedo confirmártelo todavía, pero puedes ir preparando el escenario. La convenceré para hacer de ese día el más feliz de la niña.  
—Perfecto —Liz estaba entusiasmada—. ¿Cuándo podría estar confirmado?  
—Ahora mismo voy a hablar con Maka. Dame un número y te llamaré en cuanto lo sepa.

Después de colgar, se levantó de la cama y llamó a su chófer. No le hacía gracia salir de día, pero por una vez merecía la pena. Maka estaría cerca, si no había ido finalmente a otro lado. No, era muy probable esa estancia. El piso de la ciudad era su casa principal, en la que solía estar, aunque se movía mucho. Debía tener por lo menos cinco casas cerca del mar y tres en las montañas, más alguna que otra desperdigada. Ese día había más mortales que nunca, observó, aunque qué iba a saber él si nunca salía de día. Llamó al timbre de Maka. Parecía que sí que estaba, oyó unas pisadas y unas  
maldiciones que se acercaban a la puerta.

—Si no fueses tú, ahora mismo estarías muerto —el saludo le dio a entender que estaba durmiendo. Parecía que el fastidio de despertar de un gratificante sueño iba pasando de uno a otro. Vaya cadena de favores.  
—Yo también me alegro de verte —Kid se invitó solo—, podrías ofrecerme algo de beber, estoy sediento.  
—¿Acaso tu presentadora tenía horchata en sus venas? —le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina y cogía dos recipientes llenos de sangre. Aunque su costumbre era comer y matar, muchas noches llegaban a ser aburridas y se dedicaba a «robar» sangre. Era una buena manera de obtener sangre  
limpia y útil sin que todos vinieran a por ti—. Esta sangre es buena, se la cogí a un cirujano, o eso señalaba el diploma, mientras dormía.  
—Pues que aproveche —lanzando un brindis se la bebió de un trago—, es verdad, casi se me había  
olvidado el sabor de una buena sangre sin drogas ni venéreas —ambos rieron—. En serio, no me  
preguntes por la presentadora. Buena calidad, pero pronto será una de nuestras víctimas. Me pregunto qué no se mete.  
—¿Solo me has despertado para contarme como te fue la cita?  
—Claro que no, querida —sacó de su bolsillo a Patty. Significaba que lo que se iba a tratar eran temas de negocios. Maka se recostó en su sillón y pegó un trago a su botella—, hace menos de tres horas recibí una llamada de la embajada francesa. Por lo visto va a haber un cumpleaños, el de la hija, y la susodicha es una gran fan tuya.

—Ya me imagino. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?  
—Mañana por la noche.  
—¿Qué?  
—Sí, ya sé, no da tiempo y bla, bla… por eso lo dejarás todo en mis manos. Tú solo piensa qué canciones quieres cantar. Dos o tres bastarán. ¿Qué me dices? Maka lo miró con malos ojos. No le había hecho gracia la noticia.  
—Sabes perfectamente que después de mi día de comida, no me gusta salir.  
—Lo sé, pero esta actuación puede ser lo que necesitemos para llegar a la cumbre.  
—Pero si ya estamos arriba.  
—Nunca se está arriba del todo en este negocio. Siempre puede haber un niñato de dieciséis años que te puede quitar el puesto aunque cante igual que un grillo sin patas. Y encima como es famoso y un niño, no lo puedes quitar del medio. Los odio, de verdad. Solo están ahí porque el público babea con ellos.  
—¿No es lo mismo que estás haciendo conmigo? Alguno de los trajes que me pasas tienen unos escotes que acabaría antes si no llevase nada. Y que los guitarristas vayan solo en pantalones es para las chicas ¿no? Porque Norman está teniendo éxito en todas las portadas de revistas femeninas.

Kid se quedó en silencio, pensando. Le había dejado mal ante sí mismo. Resulta que estaba haciendo lo mismo que él odiaba. En fin, cosas del negocio. Si funcionaba, pues adelante.

—Es en la embajada. Van a hacer una fiesta benéfica y aparecerán muchas personas importantes. No me digas que no querrías conocer a algún ministro mortal. O saber algo de tu país, Francia. Venga, acepta. Ya sé que es poco tiempo, pero merecerá la pena.  
—Si quisiese saber algo de cualquier sitio, lo miraría en internet. Pero bueno, ya que parece que es tan importante para ti… —Kid empezó a chillar y a saltar por toda la casa. La abrazó tan fuerte que casi la ahoga— pero a cambio quiero un favor.  
—Dime.  
—Quiero que acompañes a alguien al circo. Una de mis amigas tiene ganas de volver a recordar su  
vida mortal, y no tiene con quien ir. Se llama Chrona —sonó el timbre de la puerta—. Y creo que ya está aquí.

Chrona era la mejor amiga de Maka. Había vivido en un circo en 1980 junto a su hermano Black Star (si, has leido bien).

Un vampiro de ciudad se enamoró de ella y la convirtió, pronto se cansó y se lió con otra. Ella le agradecía la vida eterna pero le clavó una estaca mientras estaba en la cama con la otra. Se fue del circo y se dirigió hacia la bella ciudad. Unos años después, el circo pasó por allí. Como calculaba que su hermano ya tenía edad suficiente, fue a buscarle para convertirle a él también, pero se le habían adelantado. Black Star era un hombre lobo y tenía varios amigos licántropos. Gracias a ellos, descubrió que los lobos son los mejores amantes de entre todos los seres. No era raro que cada poco luciese en su espalda un nuevo arañazo, fruto de sus encuentros con los licántropos. Debía ser el vampiro que mejor se llevaba con los hombres lobo.  
Apareció con su atuendo habitual, un vestido corto negro, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, su collar de perro, regalo de uno de sus amantes y unas botas altas de cuero. Su pelo, de un rosa intenso le llegaba hasta la mitad de la nuca. No necesitaba maquillaje para parecer pálida, pero le gustaba  
marcar sus ojos oscuros.  
—Espero que ya estés preparada. Va a ir un domador de caballos que conozco, debería presentártelo.  
—De eso quería hablarte. No puedo ir, tengo que preparar una actuación para mañana. Pero creo que Kid podrá acompañarte.  
—Bueno, es una pena, seguro que te hubiera gustado el domador —se acercó a Kid y sin presentarse, lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la puerta—. Seguro que tú y yo nos lo vamos a pasar bien. ¿Qué tal es ser mánager? Tiene pinta de no ser muy aburrido. Un tío me dio la vara una vez diciendo que había sido mánager de un cantante de bares y me contó una historia muy divertida.

Pobre Kid, pensó Maka, le iba a provocar un buen dolor de cabeza, pero no tenía ánimos para salir a ningún sitio y ya que le hacía tanta ilusión que actuara allí, tendría que ganárselo. No tenía ganas de hacer nada esa noche, solo descansar. Ya prepararía después la actuación, se echó en el sofá, puso la televisión y cogió su reproductor de música. La puso todo volumen y se relajó. Hoy tocaba descansar.


	5. Soul

Estaba solo en medio del bosque y tenía miedo. Era plena noche y el bosquecillo de la casa no era sitio para un niño de ocho años. Cogió aún más fuerte a su osito Teddy y siguió caminando. Estaba perdido y no sabía qué hacer.

—Mamá —gimió—, mamá, ¿estás ahí?

El viento le respondió, y algo más. Oyó un aullido a lo lejos, se estaba acercando. Fue demasiado para él, empezó a llorar y a correr, huyendo de ese ruido. Se arrepentía de haber salido de casa, pero sus padres habían vuelto a discutir y no podía aguantarlo. De repente, notó una luz brillando delante de él. Corrió todo lo que pudo hacia ella, pero cuando llegó su agonía fue peor. La vieja casa de la abuela estaba en llamas. Empezó a llamar a todos, pero no se oía otra cosa que el ruido del fuego. Ni  
mamá, ni papá, ni la tía, ni la abuela… entonces oyó una voz conocida llamándole.

—Soul, Soul…  
—Soul, despierta —Kim, de un empujón, casi le tira al suelo. Se había quedado dormido en la parte de atrás de la librería. Ella lo miraba divertida.  
—Es el tercer día que te duermes. ¿Vecinos fiesteros?  
—No, solo llevo unos días sin poder dormir bien. Siempre el mismo sueño.  
—¿Otra vez el incendio? Debió ser horrible —se sentó a su lado.  
—Siempre se repite cuando se acerca la fecha. Mi cabeza no entiende que lo que quiero es olvidar —Soul se levantó y se echó para atrás varios mechones de su rebelde melena. Miró el reloj de la pared, quedaban solo cinco minutos para cerrar.  
—¿Tanto he dormido?

Kim le dedicó una sonrisa angelical.

—Es que estabas tan mono que me daba pena despertarte. Tranquilo ya cierro yo. Tú vete a casa e intenta dormir un poco. Mañana es tu día libre así que relájate. Ah, mira, clientes —y se alejó a atenderlos. Al girar, su preciosa melena rosa rozó la cara de Soul. Despedía un agradable aroma.  
Soul la miró, llevaba puesto un corto vestido de flores y una chaqueta a juego. La verdad, era bastante guapa y le extrañaba que nunca la hubiera visto con ningún hombre, excepto él, claro, pero no la veía con esos ojos. Estaba en un momento en el que había dejado de creer en el amor. Había estado con mujeres, pero ninguna que le hubiera hecho quedar más de una noche o que le hiciese pensar en una vida familiar. Posiblemente Kim estaba demasiado ligada a su trabajo, esperaba que fuera más positiva que él. Se fue a casa pero no a dormir, como ella le había sugerido. A Soul le ocurría lo mismo, pero no estaba ligado a uno, sino a dos trabajos. Uno de ellos, no lo conocía ni su amiga, y le impedía llevar una vida normal. Al llegar a casa se miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos y estaba bastante pálido. Los últimos días no había dormido nada por culpa del maldito sueño. Se cambió las zapatillas de deporte por unas botas negras y su ropa medianamente elegante por unos tejanos, un jersey negro y su inseparable chaqueta amarilla. Justo cuando acababa de vestirse oyó el pitido de la camioneta.  
Hiro ya había llegado. Se asomó a la ventana para ver la camioneta. Hiro estaba en ella, con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventanilla.

—¿No será que vienes cada día más temprano, listo?  
—Ja, ya me gustaría. Pero, por si no lo sabes, los hay que tenemos un turno que no decidimos. Ojalá yo trabajase en una librería con una monada a mi lado, como tú.  
—¿Lo de monada va por Kim o por mí?  
—Baja ya, chimpancé —le contestó mientras tiraba una botella contra la ventana. Hiro era el único amigo que podía conocer su vida al completo. Casi habían entrado en Shibusen a la vez, y desde el primer día que habían dejado de ser aprendices empezaron a trabajar juntos.  
—Hoy nos espera algo muy grande —le dijo cuando entró en su camioneta. Soul había intentado infinidad de veces sacarse el carnet de conducir, pero su autoescuela le pidió que lo dejase cuando estampó el tercer coche. Hasta su profesor le pagó para que desistiera. Hiro se había ofrecido para llevarlo, por la seguridad de la humanidad, le había dicho.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Soul. No perdía atención al interior. Parecía que, por fin, Hiro se había dignado a limpiarlo por dentro.  
—Me han llamado para que vayamos a una reunión, en cuanto lleguemos. Me dijeron que te avisase, porque no te encontraban. Piensa un poco; somos guardianes nocturnos y no tenemos que ir a ninguna reunión, eso es para los de oficina o superiores. A no ser que estén ideando un plan, una estrategia o algo así, para la cual necesitan que estemos allí. Y por lo que he oído, hoy ha habido mucho ajetreo por la mañana y Spirit estaba bastante nervioso.

—¿Spirit? —Soul no se lo creía. Era el jefe de Shibusen de la zona 7A, que comprendía toda la ciudad. Lo conocía bien y nunca lo había visto nervioso. Ni alegre ni triste, ni nada, no lo había visto nunca mostrando emoción—. Tengo ganas de ver que se traen entre manos.

Pocos minutos después vislumbraron el edificio de industrias químicas Gold Sun. Era la tapadera de Shibusen. Proporcionaba unos fantásticos ingresos muy útiles para mantener la organización y proporcionar armas. También servía para surtirlos de sustancias, sin que hubiera sospechas, para los experimentos y el cuidado de los cadáveres. Muchos de los cadáveres humanos que encontraban eran víctimas y después de las debidas búsquedas de pistas, se devolvían a las familias con señales de  
una muerte ocurrida en circunstancias más comunes. Si era imposible, se les incineraba y se les enterraba en un lugar apropiado. Cuando entraron, vieron a la sonriente Liz hablando por teléfono. Muchos la tachaban de rubia tonta, pero en cuanto la conocías un poco sabías que era muy inteligente. Era el ejemplo perfecto de una combinación entre una persona con cerebro y adicta a la moda. Nunca la habían visto con una prenda que no pegase, siempre iba conjuntada de arriba a abajo.  
Ahora mismo, mientras hablaba, se estaba haciendo la manicura. Cuando los vio, les sonrió y les hizo señas para que se acercasen.

—Tengo noticias frescas que os van a interesar —les informó cuando colgó. Alargó las manos para que se secasen sus uñas.  
—¿Cómo puedes estar en tantas cosas a la vez? —le preguntó Hiro, impresionado con los quehaceres de la recepcionista—. Debe salirte todo horroroso.  
Liz le lanzó una mirada asesina. Le caía bien, pero no sabía hablar con las mujeres.  
—¿Acaso estás insinuando que soy una inútil? —estaba a punto de levantarse y soltarle un bofetón. Ya se podía olvidar de la cita que le había pedido.  
—No te compares con ella —Soul intervino para salvar la cara de su amigo—. Es más inteligente que tú. Además, las mujeres si pueden hacer más de una cosa a la vez.  
—Tú sí que eres un encanto. ¿Cuándo te casas conmigo?  
—Me sentiría un torpe a tu lado. Dime ¿Qué es eso tan interesante?  
—Ah, sí. Lo que os voy a decir no puede salir de aquí —ambos se acercaron para oír mejor a Liz, que había bajado la voz—. Resulta que esta tarde, Spirit me ha obligado a hacer una llamada. ¿Sabéis a quién? —negaron con la cabeza—. A Kid.  
—¿Rock? —Hiro la miró extrañado.  
—No, imbécil. Kid es el mánager de Maka.  
—¿La cantante de rock?  
—Exacto.  
—No lo entiendo —ahora intervino Soul—. ¿Por qué interesa una cantante que va de ser oscuro?  
—Pues que no es un papel. ¿No lo sabíais? Es una vampiresa de verdad.  
—¿Qué? —dijeron a la vez.  
—Lo que os digo. Y encima creo que es bastante antigua.  
—Todas las chicas guapas terminan siendo monstruos —suspiró Hiro.  
—Gracias, hombre.  
—Perdona. Menos tú, Liz.  
—Subid ya arriba —Liz le ignoró y volvió a coger el teléfono.

Al fondo del edificio se situaban los ascensores, Soul y Hiro se dirigieron hacia el más lejano, uno pequeño y alejado, pintado de un color azul metalizado. Era el único que llevaba al verdadero Shibusen, pues solo ese tenía los botones de las plantas superiores. Hiro pulsó el de la planta más alta y las puertas se cerraron.

—Quiero avisarte de una cosa —le dijo a Soul—, Liz es para mí.  
—No creo que quiera saber nada de ti. Deberías mejorar tu tacto cuando hablases con ella.  
—No podrá negar mucho tiempo que le gusto —fanfarroneó. Soul evitó reírse, dudaba mucho eso—. Pero tú eres un gran rival.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Vamos, ahora me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de los ojitos que te ha puesto. Me gustaría ver las conversaciones que tendrán sobre ti ella y Kim, quién te mandó salir con ella. Me da la impresión de que se corta por lo que ella sigue sintiendo.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—¿Pero tú en qué mundo vives? —no se podía creer que Soul le estuviese preguntando eso en serio—. Si Kim no sabe disimular —Soul le mandó otra de sus señales de «estoy perdido»—. Venga, que se ve a la legua que como un día bajes solo a inspeccionar cadáveres, vas a acabar en una mesa de autopsias y sin ropa.  
—¿Me quiere matar? —Soul se asustó.  
—Con ella encima, atontado —le dio una colleja—. No entiendo como no te enteras de que, si te quiere matar, es de gusto. Te sigue queriendo, a pesar de haberla dejado hace tanto, no eres fácil de olvidar —en ese momento bajó la identificación ocular—. Deja, ya me ocupo yo. Hoy tienes el día tan tonto que ni te reconocerá.

Hiro se acercó y colocó su ojo delante de la cámara. Salió un pequeño láser y lo examinó. Dio luz verde. La zona del Shibusen mantenía el toque metalizado de las zonas de abajo. A primera vista parecían unas oficinas normales, aunque los ordenadores tuvieran en sus pantallas información sobre demonios, libros de las sombras y encantamientos. Lo que más lo diferenciaba eran los hombres que llevaban armas con balas de plata. Aunque su lugar de trabajo eran las calles, los guardianes nocturnos debían ir todos los días a la central para detallar cuántos y qué seres habían eliminado de la faz de la tierra. Soul reconoció en el grupo de guardianes a varios conocidos. En una esquina, un hombre muy joven jugaba con su estaca. Lo reconoció, era Gophen. (¡Hurra el OCC sin sentido!) Ese niñato malcriado era el hijo de Spirit y no dejaba que nadie lo olvidara. Su aspecto era el de un niño rico cosmopolita, zapatos de cocodrilo, tejanos de marca y una camiseta hortera que solo llevan los surferos con bastante pasta. Soul no conocía muy bien cuál era su puesto, pues cambiaba según le venía en gana. No entendía como Spirit se lo permitía, por muy padre que fuese era un buen líder, algún día destrozaría alguna misión.

—Veo que los buenos guardianes no han querido aceptar la misión y os han llamado a vosotros. No debe ser tan buena si está en vuestras manos.  
—¿Por qué no te vas a jugar al Monopoly y dejas esto a los guardianes de verdad, niño de papá? — le respondió Hiro.

Cuando Gopher iba a contestar, la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió y apareció Logan. Su pelo ya empezaba a ser canoso y su piel se llenaba de arrugas, pero aún mantenía su mirada fría de liderazgo. Su cuerpo no había perdido fuerza, y podía sin ningún problema pelear con quien se le pusiera por delante. Soul no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba trabajando en Shibusen, pero los rumores apuntaban a que casi toda su vida la había dedicado a la asociación, desde que sus padres fueron asesinados. Había sido el que había contactado con Soul cuando estaba a punto de acabar el instituto, y le enseñó que en el mundo no solo habitan los humanos. Fue Spirit el que le enroló en Shibusen, aunque no tenía ningún privilegio. Tampoco lo quería, no era Gopher.

La aparición de Spirit hizo que todos se callasen y entraran dentro. Allí estaba Marie, la jefa del equipo forense del Shibusen. Con todo lo que le había dicho Hiro, no pudo mirarla mucho tiempo. También había otros tres guardianes nocturnos. Eran pocos, parecía que esta iba a ser una misión importante y discreta. Gopher se sentó cerca de su padre y Hiro corrió a coger el otro sitio. Sonriéndole le enseñó el único que quedaba, junto a Marie. Soul lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Hiro, con cuidado que nadie le viese, le dijo algo. «Venga tigre», le pareció entender. Cuando Marie lo vio a su lado le brillaron los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras se abanicaba con los papeles que tenía en la mesa. No era la primera vez que la veía así, esta chica siempre tenía calor. En cuanto todos se sentaron, Spirit empezó a hablar.

—Antes de nada, quiero deciros que esta misión es muy importante para Shibusen. Estáis aquí porque sois lo mejor que tenemos —entonces, ¿qué hacía Gopher aquí?—, si salimos victoriosos, os aseguro que haremos historia. Nuestro objetivo es el más difícil con el que la mayoría de vosotros os habréis encontrado en vuestra vida —carraspeó y siguió con el informe— ¿Qué sabéis de Maka?  
—Es una cantante de rock —intervino un guardián que no conocía, no pasaría de los veintidós—. Es difícil no conocerla, está muy de moda en el mundo de la música, mi hermana la adora. Y esta buenísima.  
—El último comentario sobraba —le reprendió Spirit. Avergonzado el guardián miró al suelo—. Esa es la parte que todos lo que vivan con un televisor conocen. Dígame —se dirigió al guardián que había hablado— ¿Ha ido su hermana a alguno de sus conciertos?  
—Sí, a varios. Yo mismo la acompaño siempre que puedo.  
—¿Sabe que ha expuesto a su hermana a un grave peligro?

El guardián se quedó atónito, todos se quedaron igual. Por lo visto nadie se había percatado de la verdad. Maka había sido tan sincera con su identidad que nadie la creía.

—Todo el mundo se lo pasa bien escuchándola y divirtiéndose, mientras ella se ríe de nosotros. Nos enseña su naturaleza infernal y no solo nadie hace nada, sino que encima nos disfrazamos como ella. Pero lo de ella no es un disfraz. Todos se avergonzaron al igual que el guardián, ninguno se salvaba de las críticas de Spirit. Todos  
tenían algún disco suyo. Soul era uno de ellos, se lo habían regalado y lo ponía en su mp3 para dormir las noches que libraba. Spirit los miro a todos y viendo que su riña había servido, relajó su voz.

—Maka lleva siendo un incordio para el Shibusen desde tiempos inmemoriales. Yo mismo me encontré con ella una vez y tengo suerte de contarlo. Esta noche hemos recibido el cuerpo de un joven con marcas de colmillos —Marie pasó las fotos de un joven muerto, con las dos punzadas en el cuello—, la última vez que le vieron fue en un concierto suyo. Podía haber sido perfectamente su hermana —se volvió a dirigir al joven guardián. Debía dejarlo ya en paz, estaba bastante asustado.

—Su misión es acabar con el incordio. Tenemos la ayuda de la embajada, un punto a nuestro favor. Ambos hemos conseguido que Maka se presente allí para dar un pequeño concierto para la hija del embajador, y vamos a aprovechar la oportunidad. El plan es fácil, pero no puede haber errores. Lo digo muy en serio. Si alguno de ustedes no está a la altura, no llegará a ver el amanecer. Les aseguro que Maka no deja supervivientes. Los guardianes os dividiréis en tres grupos. Hiro y el joven fan se  
ocuparán de la parte delantera de la embajada. Actuaréis como agentes de seguridad y si Maka escapa no dudéis en disparar. ¿Entendido? —ambos asintieron—. Si su idea es escapar, tiene también la puerta trasera, la de los empleados. De esa se ocuparán Gopher, que es el líder de la misión, y Soul.  
Esa noticia no le gustó a Marcus. Esa era la zona menos probable de huida y encima el consentido sería su jefe. Pero no podía hacer nada.

—Los dos restantes serán los eliminadores. Os infiltraréis en la fiesta y cuando Maka acabe su espectáculo la buscaréis y la mataréis. El plan es sencillo, pero no permite errores. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
—¿Cuál es la edad de Maka? —preguntó Soul. Spirit lo miró y se apoyó en la mesa, encorvándose hacia él.  
—Muchos más años que todos nosotros juntos, es lo único que necesita saber. Así que no se confíe, o antes de que se de cuenta la tendrá pegada a usted dándose un festín con su sangre —volvió a todos —. Esta noche sois libres, idos a descansar. Mañana os quiero aquí preparados para matarla. Y venid elegantes, no quiero que desentonéis. Vosotros venid como os dé la gana —les dijo a Soul y a su hijo—. No os paséis con ningún extremo, ni muy glamuroso ni como vagabundos. Que parezcáis  
de la plebe —por vez primera sonrió—. Y por último, no digáis absolutamente nada, esta misión es secreta. Podéis marcharos.

En el pasillo, Marie le tocó el hombro y Soul se dio la vuelta. Los dos habían tenido un pequeño affaire hacía un tiempo, no fue a más por él. Soul tenía miedo de perder su amistad, pues en esos instantes no se sentía loco por ella y no quería hacerle daño. Lo que no sabía era que Marie no le había olvidado. Ella estaba muy colorada y no le miraba a los ojos. Aún seguía abanicándose con los papeles.

—¿Estás bien? —Soul le puso la mano en la frente—. Porque si tienes tanto calor a lo mejor tienes fiebre.  
—No, no —titubeó— estoy bien. Solo quería decirte, bueno, pues que tuvieras cuidado y eso. Esta misión parece peligrosa. No digo que no puedas con ella, no eres un inútil es que… —se puso aún más nerviosa.  
—Tranquila, te entiendo —le dedicó una sonrisa para ver si conseguía calmarla— no me pasará nada y sino, sé que puedo confiar en ti para que me cures —además de la jefa forense, se ocupaba del sector médico de Heliatón. Estaba pluriempleada con gusto, se ocupaba tanto de los vivos como de los muertos.  
—Tú intenta volver de una pieza —le dijo antes de irse. Dio varios pasos, se paró y se dio la vuelta, quedándose de frente. Se armó de valor y le dio un pequeño beso—. Buena suerte —mientras se alejaba, Soul seguía con la boca abierta. Fue Hiro quien se la cerró.  
—Fiebre. Dios, es la excusa más idiota que he oído nunca.  
—No era una excusa. Siempre tiene calor.  
—Dime ¿ser corto de entendederas es lo que te funciona con las mujeres?  
—¿Crees que debería invitarla a salir?  
—Deberías pedirle que te diera un repaso. Médico, me refiero —le dijo mientras esquivaba un vaso de plástico que Soul había encontrado— vamos, que te llevo.  
—Déjalo, prefiero ir andando.  
—¿No te habrás enfadado?  
—No, ya no me afectas. Simplemente quiero un poco de aire fresco. Nos vemos mañana, capullo.

Soul respiró profundamente cuando salió a la calle. Tenía una noche libre, y la iba aprovechar para descansar hasta que sus recuerdos se lo impidiesen. Quizás un paseo antes le ayudaría a relajarse. Caminó sin prisa por las heladas calles de la ciudad mientras observaba a todos lo que se cruzaban con él. Había de todo, padres, abuelos, niños, todos aprovechando sus vidas sin saber lo que en verdad les rodeaba. Ninguno de ellos conocía la existencia de los vampiros, licántropos, demonios, ángeles u otros seres que se camuflaban entre la multitud. Pero para eso estaba Shibusen, para proteger a la humanidad. Le quitaba mucho tiempo y tenía un horario cargado al unirlo con el de la librería, pero merecía la pena. Además, era Kim la que más se ocupaba de ella, no le importaba si no aparecía durante varios días por la tienda mientras se ocupase de las cuentas y la invitase a cafés. Era un cielo de persona, no se imaginaba como hubiera podido combinar sus dos vidas sin ella.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros de su casa se dio cuenta de la algarabía. Había llegado el circo a la ciudad y los niños estaban impacientes por entrar. También esperaban parejas y gente a la que no le desagradaba un espectáculo circense. Soul se fijó en el nombre del circo. Ya lo conocía, y bastante bien. La última vez que había venido, trajo consigo un demonio devorador de almas y se les había escapado. Pero a lo mejor ahora podía subsanarlo. Aunque no lo tenía pensado, Soul se  
acercó a la carpa. Junto a él, estaba una extraña pareja. Él parecía un alto ejecutivo aunque su corbata de calaveritas pedía a gritos un linchamiento. Ella era una gótica completa sin pudores, y demasiado charlatana por lo que parecía. El ejecutivo lo miró y vio un cállala o mátame en sus ojos.

Soul solo pudo responder con una sonrisa para darle coraje. Era él quien la había traído, su problema, pero también hizo saltar la complicidad masculina. De repente lo vio. El demonio había vuelto y estaba engañando a un niño. No podía permitirlo. Cuando vio que se lo llevaba para enseñarle los tigres, les siguió. El demonio se alejó de la muchedumbre, seguido por el ilusionado chiquillo. Cuando no había nadie más, lo agarró con brusquedad y abrió la boca del niño, que ahora sollozaba. Soul apareció cuando ya la rosada alma del infante empezaba a salir. Al verle, el demonio reconoció al viejo enemigo. Dejó de sorberle el alma al chiquillo, que en cuanto se vio  
libre corrió hasta sujetarse a las piernas de su salvador. Soul se agachó hasta quedar frente a la cara del niño.

—Escúchame, campeón. Tienes que ser un chico fuerte ¿vale? —el chaval asintió—. Muy bien, ahora te vas a limpiar esas lágrimas y vas a correr con la gente. Busca a tu mamá y abrázala bien fuerte. Yo me ocupo del bicho feo y malo —el demonio había dejado salir sus cuernos de marfil y el tono rojizo de su piel. Sus dientes estaban afilados y amarillos—. No te molestará nunca más, te lo prometo. Vamos, corre.

No hizo falta que lo repitiese. El pequeño ya había tenido suficiente por hoy. El absorbe almas lo dejó marchar, tenía enfrente una víctima más apetecible. No era tan puro como el chiquillo, pero la venganza le iba a dar a esa alma un buen sabor. Cuando el niño desapareció ambos volvieron a fijar su atención en el otro.

—Me acuerdo de ti. La última vez que te vi casi me mataste.  
—Es verdad, casi lo hago. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias —deslizó con suavidad su mano  
debajo de la chaqueta. Notó el frío contacto de su pistola.  
—Los Heliatón sois unos suicidas. La última vez que hicisteis eso no valió para nada.  
—Lo sé, pero no te confíes.  
—Vas a morir, guardian —avanzó hacia él. No paró aunque sacó el arma, ellos no conocían su punto débil. Pero lo que no sabía era que Soul tenía muy buena puntería. Disparó hacia la garganta. Por el agujero empezaron a salir todas sus almas, toda su vida. Sus ojos abiertos le miraron.  
—Pero, ¿cómo…? —se desintegró. En sus últimos momentos se preguntó cómo lo descubrió. Soul sería un guardián y su lugar la calle, pero no le importaba pasarse una velada frente al ordenador. Miró hacia el reloj, era tarde. Antes que el niño volviese en busca de su héroe, debía marcharse.

Cuando se fue, no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos lo miraban, y lo habían visto. No quedaba mucho hasta su apartamento, podía seguir caminando con tranquilidad, por lo menos cuando saliera de allí. Desde lejos vio al niño agarrado a su madre. Aunque no estaba de servicio había hecho un buen trabajo. El niño lo vio e hizo ademán de llamarle, pero Soul le sonrió y cruzo sus labios con el dedo, pidiéndole silencio. Sería su secreto.

* * *

Tras unos minutos más caminando por la bella ciudad, llegó a su bloque. Su casa era muy modesta pero no necesitaba más. Le valía un techo donde dormir, para qué más, con lo poco que estaba en casa. Dejó su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. No le vendría mal una ducha. Al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que se había manchado el jersey. La sangre del demonio le había salpicado, y eso que solo había sido un agujero de nada. Se lo quitó y fue hacia la cocina para meterlo en la lavadora, si no iba ahora, se le olvidaba fijo y a ver como explicas tener la ropa manchada con sangre demoníaca.

Mientras hacía el camino contrario en dirección a la ducha, decidió encender el televisor para que le diese un poco de humanidad a la casa. Es lo que tenía vivir solo, al llegar a casa sin nadie con quien hablar, echaba de menos el calor humano. Puso un canal al azar, solo quería sonido, alguien que le hablase, aunque fuese indirectamente. Al encender la ducha, el ruido del agua tapó por completo el de la televisión. Menuda idea genio, dijo para sus adentros. Se dio una ducha rápida, lo justo para sentirse limpio y mejor. La cascada de gotas que caía encima de él le ayudó a despejar su mente. En caliente no se había percatado de la importancia de la misión, pero ahora empezaba a entender a Spirit. Su sector tenía trabajo, pero sus objetivos solían ser demonios de poca monta y vampiros.  
Soul nunca se había enfrentado a ningún ángel colérico y pocas veces estuvo delante de un licántropo. Vamos, que no había nadie serio en su lista de seres borrados de la faz de la Tierra. Pero esta era diferente, debían liquidar a una vampiresa muy antigua, no le había dicho la edad exacta, pero debía ser muy mayor para que Spirit pusiese tanto empeño. Si lo conseguían, sería un buen punto. Y le habían escogido para esa misión. De repente no pudo evitar un bufido al recordar que estaba bajo el mando de Gopher. Solo uno sufriría ese tormento y tenía que tocarle a él. Los habían colocado en la zona trasera, el lugar más seguro por el que no saldría una estrella del rock, por muy vampiro que fuera. Genial, la mejor misión de todos los tiempos y tocaba la zona con menos acción. Menuda suerte la suya.

Después de parar la ducha, mientras peinaba su negro cabello, una voz lo llamó. Conocía esa voz, embriagadora y dominante. Se dirigió al salón, donde la televisión le estaba enseñando a la sirena que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Era el vídeo de su último éxito. Aunque ya la había visto otras veces  
en televisión, esta vez se fijó más en ella. El joven guardián tenía razón, era muy bella. Pero lo que más llamó la atención a Soul fueron los ojos verdes de Maka. No estaba en su forma completa, no era el mismo tono de verde, sino sí que se estaría riendo de ellos a la cara. Lo que vio con claridad fueron los colmillos desplegados con los que en el videoclip mordía una manzana, la fruta del pecado, y de esta salía sangre. Era la única fruta de un lugar desolado. Con razón la canción se llamaba Mundo Muerto. Solo eran unos minutos musicales, pronto acabó y Soul se quedó con ganas de más. Quería conocer a su adversaria.  
En cuanto se secó y se puso su pantalón de pijama, apagó las luces y se fue a su habitación. Se metió en la cama y encendió el reproductor, donde tenía metidas las canciones de Maka. Todas las que oía tenían un buen ritmo y algo en común. Por ellas deducía que nada parecía importarle. Y que haría lo que hiciese falta para conseguir lo que quería. Estaba muy cansado y su cuerpo le pedía dormir, pero no su mente. La voz de Maka desapareció y pronto sus recuerdos retornaron.

Otra noche de tormento.


	6. Eres mío I

**Wola! Siento haberme retrasado taaanto (ni idea de si me he retrasado o no) pero me han llovido trabajos la última semana (y la anterior, y la anterior... y siempre) porque a los profesores les gusta torturarnos. Claro, ellos pueden tener vida social y nosotros no, ¡claro que sí!**

**El caso es que este cap es... cortito, porque... bueno, me gusta crear tensión. Y no me gustan los caps largos, prefiero subir uno cortito y un día o dos más tarde actualizar. Aunque eso os lo dejo a vuestra elección.  
**

_Comencemos!_

* * *

De nuevo tuvieron que despertarle, esta vez con un codazo en las costillas. Mientras Shibusen los llevaba hasta su destino en la furgoneta negra, Soul se había apoyado en una esquina y se había quedado dormido. Hiro fue quien lo despertó.  
—Como no estés preparado para la misión, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Spirit —le dijo en voz baja.  
Soul le respondió con un puñetazo en el brazo.  
—El que está mal de reflejos eres tú. Solo me estaba relajando.  
—Sí ya, lo que tú digas —se frotó el brazo, le había hecho daño—. No te olvides de los walkie talkie. Debemos estar en contacto en todo momento.  
—Son transmisores de comunicación, Hiro. Llamarlos walkie talkie suena muy infantil. Dáselo a Gopher, él es el jefe de la zona trasera —dijo cuando le lanzó uno.

Gopher al oír su nombre los miró. No sabía muy bien si esa mirada era de odio, desprecio o ambas cosas. Los dos lo ignoraron, se rifaban quién lo odiaba más. Gopher lo tenía claro, el premio de su odio se lo llevaba Soul. Su padre era quien lo había traído y lo había colocado en un puesto que no se merecía. Él debería ser el guardián de la noche al que llamasen para todas las misiones, el exterminador de monstruos. Pero en vez de eso, lo habían relegado a las oficinas. Papeleo y burocracia, era lo único que le esperaba. Se las vio y deseó para conseguir salir a la calle, por suerte su padre siempre acababa cediendo a sus deseos y sabía que estaba orgulloso de su hijo por tener sus ideales. Soul no le iba a quitar el respeto de su padre. Lo odiaba por ser tan bueno en su trabajo, por ser perseguido por las chicas, y más que nada por la confianza que su padre tenía cada vez que le daba las mejores misiones. Hoy era su oportunidad de humillarlo, era el jefe de la misión. Spirit, su padre, vería que lo necesitaba y le daría su lugar.

La furgoneta los dejó a unos metros de la embajada. De ella salieron los seis guardianes, irreconocibles. Los exterminadores eran los que más arreglados iban. Se habían puesto un traje azul marino y unas camisas roja y violeta. Hiro y el novato prefirieron inspirarse en los gorilas de las  
discotecas. Junto al pantalón negro llevaban una camiseta oscura ceñida al cuerpo, incluso se habían colocado un auricular en la oreja. Soul y Gopher eran los más austeros, solo llevaban pantalones tejanos oscuros y una camisa blanca. Lo que a ninguno le faltaba era su pistola con balas de plata y su  
estaca de emergencia. Nunca sabían si las balas que llevaban serían suficientes, por lo que muchos guardianes optaban por llevar una estaca de plata para situaciones más complicadas de lo previsto.  
Pronto llegaron al punto de destino. La embajada estaba decorada para la ocasión. Las limusinas y los coches de lujo hacían cola para depositar a sus dueños en la puerta. El equipo vio pasar por las escaleras de entrada a un montón de políticos, estrellas del espectáculo, deportistas y otras celebridades. Nadie quería perderse la fiesta benéfica, donde podrían hacerse muy buena imagen donando sumas que eran insignificantes para ellos. Por lo que les habían dicho, en medio de la fiesta, el embajador le haría un regalo a su hija, nada menos que la actuación de su cantante favorita.

El equipo empezó a tomar posiciones. Los exterminadores sacaron sus invitaciones, que el embajador les había dado previamente y se unieron con discreción a la cola de invitados. Pasaron sin ningún problema, la primera fase ya estaba hecha. Gopher se acercó a Soul y le dio un pase de empleado.

—Yo voy por detrás para ver la situación en nuestro puesto. Ocúpate tú de la inspección final —y lo dejó allí.

Cuando la gente ya había entrado, Hiro y el novato se colocaron delante de las escaleras de la entrada. Los guardias de la puerta ya habían sido avisados de su presencia y solo les hicieron una señal de afirmación. Si Maka intentaba escapar, ellos la estarían esperando, ahora solo quedaba  
esperar. Soul se acercó a Hiro.

—¿Os han dicho que lo del pinganillo sobraba?  
—No entiendes de camuflaje, Soul. Además no sabes lo cómodo que es enchufarlo a estos walkie talkie, así no hay que cogerlos cada vez que tengas que hablar —le enseñó un micrófono que se había colocado en su muñequera. Sí que se había metido en el papel.  
—Dispositivos de comunicación.  
—Bah, como se llamen.  
—Los del departamento de tecnología estarán encantados contigo.  
—Hay que actualizarse, tío. No hay nada mejor para dar «matarile» a un bicho antiguo que estar bien equipado.  
Vieron al novato haciéndoles señales. Se acercaron a él.  
—¿Ocurre algo?  
—Solo es cotilleo. No creo que sea importante, pero ese de ahí es Kid.  
Los tres miraron disimuladamente hacia atrás. De la embajada acababa de salir un hombre alto, de pelo moreno y corto, vestido con ropa que parecía bastante cara. Era imposible no fijarse en las tres rayas blancas, que cruzaban el lado izquierdo de su pelo. Estaba usando su smartphone para unas llamadas. No se había percatado de ellos, parecía que su conversación era más interesante que dos miembros de seguridad y un empleado. Ahora que lo veían personalmente se habían dado cuenta de una cosa: él también era un vampiro.

—Parece que Aresha no está sola. ¿Tenemos que ir también a por su mánager? —preguntó Hiro.  
Desenchufó su dispositivo y se lo pasó a Soul—. Habla tú con Gopher, ahora que sois amigos. Tras contenerse de darle una paliza a Hiro allí mismo, levantó el brazo de su amigo y encendió el micrófono de la muñequera.  
—¿Gopher?  
—¿Se te ha olvidado el camino, inútil? —tan borde como siempre.  
—Cállate por una vez en tu vida, mimado. Tenemos un problema. Hemos descubierto que hay otro no-humano en la embajada. ¿Debemos ocuparnos de él?  
—¿Quién es?  
—Kid. Otro que nos engañó.  
Hubo un largo silencio.  
—Nuestro objetivo es Maka. Primero nos ocuparemos de ella. Después, si no pasa nada iremos a por el otro. Por cierto, inútil —le sacó el dedo, aunque no estuviera delante, era gratificante— empieza a hacer algo útil en tu vida y comienza la inspección. Por aquí está todo despejado.

No le contestó, se había hartado del niñato creído, y tenía que pasar su mejor misión con él. El mundo era injusto. Tras recibir el pésame de Hiro se dio la vuelta. En ese momento cruzó la mirada con Kid, juraría que lo había visto antes, pero no sabía cuándo ni dónde. Enseñó su identificación y los guardias le dejaron pasar. No hubiera tenido problemas de otro modo, había sido el embajador el que había vendido a la vampiresa. Parece ser que nadie es lo suficientemente rico.  
Cruzó el iluminado pasillo de la embajada con la consigna de colgante. Todos los verdaderos empleados con los que se encontraba le saludaban. El sitio tenía tanta gente que ni entre ellos se conocían. Buscó la sala de fiestas siguiendo el camino de los camareros. Era una de las salas más grandes, y estaba repleta de gente, otro punto a su favor, podrían pasar más desapercibidos. Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros. Esa era su misión, vigilar que todo estuviera correctamente antes de ocupar su lugar y esperar que los demás hicieran el trabajo. Encontró la mesa del embajador, la más cercana al escenario, allí estaba la cumpleañera, junto a sus padres y sus amigos más cercanos. Cumplía dieciséis años y tenía pinta que ella y sus amigas eran del grupo de la alta sociedad egocéntrica, la cual solo se ocupa de cubrir sus necesidades, daba igual cuáles fueran o a cuánta gente tuvieran que pisotear. Seguro que Gopher congeniaba bien con ellas.

Por fin encontró a los exterminadores. Estaban en la otra esquina del escenario. Con tranquilidad y discreción se fue acercando a ellos. Los exterminadores lo vieron y uno de ellos se separó para hablar con él mientras el otro charlaba animadamente con varios invitados.  
—Pensaba que le tocaba a Gopher —le dijo el exterminador.  
—Me lo ha pasado a mí. ¿Cómo van las cosas?  
—Mejor de lo que esperábamos. No sabíamos nada de esa escalera —señaló una preciosa escalera dorada situada en una esquina. Estaba vigilada por agentes de la embajada—. Resulta que lleva directamente al segundo piso.  
—Había oído que el arquitecto era un aficionado de los laberintos y pasajes ocultos.  
—Viendo lo que cuentan de la distribución de este lugar, parece que es cierto. Lo que te decía, en el segundo piso no puede entrar nadie excepto el embajador y su familia, además, justo por ahí están los camerinos de los invitados —Soul entendió de qué estaba hablando.  
—¿Seguro que está allí arriba?  
—Nos lo ha confirmado el embajador. Tercera puerta a la izquierda. Solo nos ha pedido que esperemos a la actuación, no quiere que la niña de sus ojos se quede sin regalo. Ella no utilizará esa escalera, resulta que hay otra que acaba detrás del escenario.  
—Perfecto. Cuando el embajador esté hablando, todos lo mirarán y podréis subir tranquilamente. Recordad que sois la parte más importante de la misión.  
—No hagas que me ruborice —bromeó—. Ahora en serio, deberías haber sido tú el jefe. Ese retrasado de Gopher no está a tu altura, además, tú eres el que debería ser exterminador. Creo que Gopher te la está armando.  
—Por favor, no insultes a los retrasados. No me gusta mi ubicación, pero si Spirit me ha puesto allí, será por algo. Respeto su decisión.  
—Me parece que si te ha puesto en la zona trasera no es por la mejora de la misión. Llámame paranoico pero me da a mí que Spirit estuvo obligado a meter a su hijo y le ha puesto en la zona más segura con su mejor guardián nocturno para protegerle el trasero. Y que quien le obligó fue el mismo Gopher. Mira —el embajador acababa de subirse al escenario y estaba pidiendo silencio. El otro exterminador se acercó a ellos para avisar a su compañero—, llegó la hora de la verdad. Nos vamos. Suerte con Gopher.  
—Suerte a vosotros, chicos.

* * *

_Maka se peinaba cuando vio una figura en el espejo. No se molestó en darse la vuelta ni en dejar de cepillarse el pelo.  
—¿Quieres algo?  
—Al entrar, he visto a un hombre. Estaba anoche junto al circo.  
—Fíjate que bien. Llámale y haceos amiguitos.  
—Es del Shibusen. Se cargó a un absorbe almas de un solo disparo.  
Dejó el peine en el tocador y cerró los ojos. Hacía mucho que no se los encontraba. Shibusen. Solo pensar en ese nombre, la ponía de mal humor.  
—¿Está solo?  
—No lo creo. Sabes como son, tendrán algún plan elaborado. Y no creo que estén aquí por casualidad —hubo un silencio— ¿Deberíamos irnos?  
Maka volvió a coger el peine y siguió con su pelo. En su rostro asomó una sonrisa.  
—No. Déjamelos a mí._


	7. Eres mío II

**Wola! He intentado separar un poco más diálogos y hacer mas cortos los párrafos, porque algunos decíais que mareaba un poquito. Lo comprendo perfectamente, es por eso que no me gustan los caps largos. En un inicio esto iban a ser dos caps por separado subidos el mismo día, pero como creí que eso cortaría el suspense al no haber wait time, me quede con el cap único. De todos modos los he separado por una barrita, para añadir tensión (chorradas mías, no hagan caso) **

**Probablemente les cueste muuucho imaginarse a Maka en la escena a continuación, pero hay está la gracia del OOC. Sin más dilación...**

_Disfruten!_

* * *

Todos los invitados centraron su atención en el embajador. Tenía la copa en la mano. Soltó el discurso de agradecimiento por los donativos, hay que ver que buenos eran todos, que se aplaudían a sí mismos, vamos el típico discurso de político. Mientras, sus compañeros subieron sin que nadie les molestase. Estaba cumpliendo su palabra de que nadie interferiría. Entonces pidió atención para su hija. Esto ya le interesaba más.

—Resulta que esta fiesta coincide con el cumpleaños de mi pequeña Carly. Bueno, creo que tengo que empezar a dejar de llamarla pequeña —su hija le dedicó una sonrisa—. Y como es tan buena hija ha querido quedarse aquí a ayudar a los más necesitados —Dios, iba a vomitar. Cuánta falsedad había en el ambiente—, así que no quiero que se quede sin mi regalo. Te lo mereces todo y quiero que disfrutes de la actuación de ahora. Esta dedicada a ti, he traído a la cantante de rock con la que siempre inundas este lugar de su música. Hoy Maka cantará para ti. Feliz cumpleaños —al oír cuál era su regalo, Carly empezó a chillar y brincar con sus amigas. Cuando su padre bajó, lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos. Parece ser que no había errado con la sorpresa.

Todo estaba preparado, debía irse ya. Pero el embajador acababa de decir que iba a actuar ahora y le entraron ganas de quedarse. Quería verla, escuchar las canciones de sus labios, quería conocer a su, dentro de poco, víctima. Spirit le había quitado la oportunidad de estar en el momento de la victoria, porque debía cuidar al imbécil de su hijo. Pero lo respetaba, si estaba allí era por algo, no pasaba nada por esperar un poco. Pensó que no importaba si se quedaba un rato a ver el espectáculo.  
Se colocó en un rincón, pasando desapercibido para los invitados. Se apagaron las luces y sonaron los primeros acordes de «Sin salvación». La había oído alguna vez. De repente, de la oscuridad más absoluta apareció una figura. Soul se preguntaba de dónde había salido, hacía un momento no había nadie. Una luz tenue apareció para iluminar un poco la total oscuridad que se había formado.  
Era Maka. Nunca la había visto en carne y hueso, solo en televisión, y era incluso más bella y extraña de lo que se imaginaba. maka sonrió antes de llegar su momento, se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

«Nací de pie y con las uñas afiladas.  
Estoy preparada para ir a por ti.  
Corre chico, corre si crees que servirá.  
Puedes esconderte, pero de mí no escaparás.  
Mis dientes piden carne, mi cuerpo exige sangre.  
Prepara tu triste vida para verla acabar»

Todos escuchaban, sin un solo ruido, ni siquiera tocaban sus bebidas, no movían ni una sola parte de su piel. Soul se sentía extraño, quería irse y no podía, no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer que pronto debían matar. De repente los ojos de Maka se posaron en los suyos. Pensó que era casualidad, pero sabía que lo miraba a él, a pesar de estar apartado en un rincón oscuro, ella lo había encontrado e incluso parecía que le sonreía. Empezó a pensar si sabía a lo que venía. Se quitó esa idea mientras notaba algo extraño en su estómago.  
El turno de silencio acabó y volvió a cantar, apartó sus ojos y Soul empezó a recuperarse, aunque notaba la inquietud aún dentro de él. Vio cómo Gopher se acercaba.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Ven y sígueme, este no es tu sitio.

Soul lo miró con odio, en ese instante le apetecía matarlo. Gopher retrocedió asustado. Él, viendo su cara se dio cuenta y cambió su expresión, solo le dedicó un «vamos» y dio a comprender que le seguía. No había entendido ese odio tan repentino, no le caía bien, pero nunca había llegado a tener esos deseos. No había sido ni por su tono antipático ni por el asco que le tenía, había sido por querer separarlo de allí, de Maka. Lo disimuló pero tuvo miedo. Mientras se iba escuchó parte del resto de la canción y la voz hipnotizadora de Maka

«No me importa quién seas, si tienes familia.  
Ni siquiera tus sueños o tu sinceridad,  
estamos en la jungla de la vida, mi preocupación es para mí.  
En mi mundo solo existo yo,  
y vas a morir»

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Soul. Algo presentía y tenía claro que no era bueno. En ese mismo momento Maka también tuvo un presentimiento, pero el suyo pintaba mucho mejor. Cuando llegaron a su punto de control, Gopher volvió a sentirse seguro y se dio la vuelta para parar a Soul. Cuando le vio hacer eso, Soul tuvo unas ganas irresistibles de partirle la boca, pero antes prefirió dejar que soltase su verborrea.

—Ahora entiendo porque me han nombrado jefe —lo dijo con prepotencia, como si fuera el ser más inteligente. Contrólate, se dijo Soul—. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacías ahí dentro tanto tiempo? Podías haber llamado la atención, tú destacas en ese lugar.  
—¿Acaso estás insinuando algo, chulito? —no lo aguantaba, no sabía si aún seguía bajo el influjo de antes, pero sus ganas de pegarle un tiro aumentaban—. A lo mejor crees que todos somos escoria como tú.  
—Controla lo que dices, Soul. Puedo hacer que tu vida sea un infierno —le dedicó una sonrisa  
despreciable.  
—¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo? A nadie le importa que seas el hijo del jefe. Nadie te soporta.  
—¿Piensas que me importa? —sacó su arma y le apuntó—. Ahora podría matarte y no me pasaría nada, qué más da que te lleves mejor con la gente que yo. Pero eres útil, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo, mi padre dice que eres uno de los mejores —volvió a enfundar el arma—, por eso estás aquí, para protegerme. Sí, aunque no te guste eres una niñera. Y si me da por tirarte los guisantes a la cara, te aguantas. Para eso te pagan, haces de gorila para mí. ¿Qué tal te sienta?

Ya no aguantó más a ese malcriado, le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo. Cuando Gopher se levantó, tenía la nariz rota y sangraba por ella. Sus ojos reflejaban un cabreo bastante grande que hizo que la sonrisa de Soul fuese aún mayor.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto, créeme.  
—Lo veo difícil, jefe —lo dijo con socarronería. Aunque le obligasen a limpiar los cadáveres, había merecido la pena. Por el transmisor oyó la voz de Hiro. Lo cogió del suelo, pues del golpe, a Gopher se le había caído.  
—Aquí escuadrón delantero. ¿Qué tal os va por ahí?  
—Igual que hace tres minutos. Un aburrimiento. ¿Y vosotros?  
—Más o menos lo mismo, aunque por aquí pasa a veces cada bomboncito…  
—Están fuera de tu alcance, Hiro.  
—Pero mirar es gratis.  
—Os recuerdo que las comunicaciones no están para conversaciones privadas —ya había saltado Gopher. Estaba furioso con Soul y no pensaba parar hasta que lo echasen del Shibusen, o a lo mejor si tenía suerte lo mataban. Desde ambas partes se oyó un resoplido. El sentimiento era mutuo.

—No llamaba para eso —el tono de Hiro se volvió frío al recordar a Gopher—, hemos perdido el contacto con los infiltrados de dentro. ¿Sabéis algo de ellos?  
—Los acabo de ver hace poco y estaban perfectamente. Iban hacia el segundo piso. Déjame probar a llamarlos —cambió de frecuencia y los llamó, pero nadie contestó. Era raro.  
—Eh chicos —decidió ponerse serio—, haced acto de presencia ahora mismo o me empezaré a mosquear.  
Breve tiempo después de esto, Gopher y él oyeron un ruido procedente de una ventana del segundo piso que estaba abierta. Algo enorme salió volando de ella y se estampó a varios metros de su posición. Sacaron las armas y se acercaron.

Era un cuerpo, uno de los suyos

* * *

Gopher le dio la vuelta con el pie. Era uno de los guardianes, le habían arrancado medio brazo y aún salía sangre, en lo que quedaba de su cuello se veían las dos marcas. Soul volvió a la sintonía de Hiro.

—Están muertos. Al menos uno.  
—¿Y el otro? —buena pregunta. Fue respondida cuando de la puerta salió el compañero con el que había hablado. Tenia la mano presionando su cuello, intentando no desangrarse, aunque la mayoría de la sangre le goteaba por la ropa. Su rostro reflejaba espanto.  
—Lo sabe. Viene a por todos nosotros —no podía mantenerse en pie.

Cuando Soul intentó acercarse a él otra sombra salió por la ventana. No vio nada, solo una estela plateada que se clavó en el cuerpo del superviviente. No gritó, solo escupió sangre. La espada de Maka le había atravesado por completo. Soul se lanzó en pos de su compañero pero, en un golpe que no se hubiera imaginado nunca, Maka levantó el cadáver atravesado con la espada y con un movimiento semicircular lo liberó, y lo usó como arma contra él, lanzándolo a una asombrosa velocidad.

Cuando el cuerpo golpeó a Soul, no se imaginaba que había sido lanzado con tanta fuerza, separándolo del suelo, terminando en una esquina con el cadáver encima y medio inconsciente, mezcla de la velocidad y el golpe.

Gopher estaba demasiado asustado como para dejar de mirar a la rubia vampiresa que acababa de crear ese escenario de sangre. No estaba preparado para esto, le gustaba sacrificar a la escoria de la ciudad, esos seres que se creían con capacidad para compartir el mundo con los humanos, pero ella le venía grande. Sus ojos verde cristalino lo miraban y una sonrisa acompañaba a sus colmillos rojos y afilados. Levantó su arma y la apuntó. Maka aguantó la carcajada, solo dejó salir una breve y silenciosa risa, muchos hombres ya le habían apuntado con un arma de fuego, una gran señal de la pérdida de la valentía. Se escondían detrás de sus pistolas alejándose de su víctima, como unos cobardes, casi todos ya habían perdido la satisfacción de ver la muerte a solo unos centímetros, a usar sus propias manos. Adoraba ver las caras de pavor que producían sus ataques, las náuseas de los que veían las carnicerías que con esmero les preparaba, y la cara del niño mimado que la estaba apuntando le estaba dando ese placer.

Dio un paso hacia Gopher, este, con los nervios que le habían poseído respondió con un disparo. No fue capaz de apuntar, el tiro le dio en el hombro. Maka miró con desdén la herida, le había estropeado su vestido de gala, iba a pagar por eso y no con el filo de su espada. La envainó y se encaminó hacia el niñato, este se había puesto a llorar, menudo espectáculo. Lanzó varios tiros más al aire pero no acertó ninguno, pudo esquivarlo todo sin problemas. Cuando unos pocos centímetros los separaban, Maka se unió al viento y arrancó la carne del cuello de este, bebió hasta que se cansó, en ese pequeño recinto acababa de vaciar unos buenos distribuidores de sangre. Ya había calmado su apetito con el iluso que había querido pillarla por sorpresa en el segundo piso, ya le había enseñado a no confiarse demasiado.

Su amigo había sido más rápido o eso le había dejado creer. Conocía los métodos de tortura y no hay nada como infundir terror. Este último podía alegrarse de su trato, no había sido un dolor tan duradero como el de los otros.  
Al fin, Soul consiguió zafarse del cadáver y, al moverse, chocó con los contenedores de basura a los que Maka le había mandado con su particular lanzamiento, provocando un gran estruendo. Esta, fijó su mirada en el joven, que confuso y desorientado, intentaba mantenerse en pie. Se había olvidado completamente de él. Era el mismo que había visto dentro en su actuación, con el que se había imaginado que su instinto no se había equivocado, estaba segura de que él era el que conocía Kid.

Sus ojos le encontraron con facilidad entre tanta gente, aunque no parecía de Shibusen, ni pegaba nada en el ambiente mortal. Le costaba mantenerse en pie sin caerse.  
Soul se percató rápidamente de que acababa de llamar la atención de Maka.

—Les pediste que hicieran acto de presencia, pero no especificaste cómo. ¿Te gustó su presentación? —le estaba sonriendo con sus colmillos desplegados mientras señalaba al que había lanzado por la ventana. En ese momento ella entera le daba miedo, estaba solo y no en buenas condiciones.

Iba a morir como los demás, pero no iba a esperar a que se lanzase a por él. Vio su pistola pero estaba demasiado lejos. Maka también la vio. Le dijo con la mirada que no merecía la pena que lo intentase, en unos segundos ella podría caer sobre él. Desechó la idea, pero dio unos pasos hacia el frente, hacia la vampiresa. Ella lo miró con diversión en los ojos, ahora era ese insensato el que había conseguido captar su atención.

—No me digas que estás amenazándome —Soul sacó la estaca de plata de emergencia de su cinturón. Iba a acabar lo que habían empezado—. Pues sí, me estás amenazando. Lanzó un grito para animarse y se abalanzó con la estaca en alto. Su pelea fue tan corta que casi ni existió, sin ningún esfuerzo Maka hizo que soltase su arma y le rodeó la cintura desde detrás. Había hecho mal atacándola cuando no podía ni mantenerse él mismo.

—Eres valiente —apoyó la cabeza de su rendido contrincante en el hombro, quitó los botones superiores de su camisa blanca y tiró de ella hasta que la parte de piel que le interesaba quedó al descubierto. Nada la separaba ahora del cuello de aquel miembro del Shibusen, aunque seguía sin verlo como uno de ellos.  
—No te preocupes —le susurró al oído—, no te dolerá.

Sí que le dolió. Sus dientes se clavaron en su carne, y su sangre le fue siendo robada, notaba perfectamente cada vez que ella tragaba y seguía bebiendo más. Su mareo empeoró, todo se volvió borroso y su consciencia se fue mientras ella seguía atareada.

* * *

Hiro corrió como poseído por el demonio. No le había gustado nada lo que había oído por el transmisor, y algo le decía que su amigo estaba en peligro. Su compañero de misión le seguía muy por detrás, solo esperaban no llegar tarde. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa, asco y dolor. Todos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, lleno de sangre. Y su amigo Soul estaba en brazos de la vampiresa, que lo acunaba mientras le quitaba la vida. Al verle, Maka separó su boca del cuello de su compañero, pero este ya no se movía, no lo había conseguido.

—¿Te gusta la decoración? La he hecho para vosotros.  
—¡Suéltale! —pensaba recuperar el cuerpo de su amigo, por lo menos le daría un entierro digno.  
Maka se enroscó al cuerpo de Soul, y sus ojos y su voz dieron más toque de amenaza si cabía.  
—Ni lo sueñes, es mío.  
Hiro quiso disparar, pero Maka alzó el vuelo con Soul en sus brazos, no quería que ninguna de sus balas le diese a su amigo pero tampoco quería que una vampiresa loca se quedase con su cuerpo. No disparó. Para descargar su ira golpeó la pared de la embajada. Su compañero lo miró, preguntándole qué hacer.  
—Avisemos a Spirit y que limpien esto —le dijo—, no podemos hacer nada más.

Y eso era lo que más le enfurecía.


	8. Eres mío III

Soul despertó, intentó abrir un poco los ojos, pero el mundo daba vueltas. Tras emitir un gruñido de queja intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta que tenía las manos sujetas a la parte superior de la cama. Se las miró y vio una especie de cadenas bastante gruesas, era imposible romperlas, ni  
siquiera un licántropo se podría desatar. Tras lanzar varias maldiciones, se dio cuenta que estaba con el pecho al descubierto y que a su lado había una mancha de sangre, se preguntó si sería suya o de otro, no entendía nada.

Intentó recordar qué había pasado: la fiesta, la misión, él y Gopher preparándose para eliminar a Aresha y entonces ella apareció de la nada y…  
En ese momento notó su presencia, estaba en una esquina de la cama, sentada en una silla que había acercado para verlo mejor. Era ella, Maka, le estaba esperando. Sus ojos le miraban, como la otra vez, y en sus labios rojizos se dibujaba una sonrisa, se estaba divirtiendo en ese momento. Soul se  
asustó, se sentó de un salto y no le quitó ojo. Notó una molestia en el cuello, acercó todo lo que pudo su mano y notó algo líquido, imaginó que sangre.

—Me has mordido —le dijo a Maka. Ella, al ver su cara sonrió todavía más—. Me has mordido — repitió Soul—. Tú mataste a mi compañero y me has encerrado aquí —se puso histérico y empezó a preguntar sin parar—. ¿Por qué no me rematas? ¿Por qué me haces esto? —al no recibir respuesta,  
solo su mirada, gritó—. ¡Contéstame!

Maka no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse en voz alta. Realmente le encantaba ver sufrir a la gente, ver como se hundían en la desesperación sin que les hiciese nada.

—Lo siento, esto era ya insoportable ¿Sabes lo duro que es aguantar la risa? No hay nada peor. Pero es que los humanos sois tan… patéticos.  
—Yo no le veo la gracia. Estoy atado, mis compañeros han muerto y yo me estoy desangrando. No me resulta gracioso.  
—¿Cómo que no? Piensa un poco —Maka se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él, lentamente—, todos sois iguales. Presumís de vivir al límite, conducís coches caros y hacéis carreras a toda velocidad con ellos, os pone a cien un poco de adrenalina —cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lamió un hilillo de sangre que corría por el cuello de él y le susurró en voz baja al oído—, pero en cuanto os encontráis de cara con la muerte, lloráis como niños —tras esto volvió a reír. De un cajón de la mesita saco un par de gasas y comenzó a limpiarle la herida que le había provocado—.  
Tranquilo, no te desangrarás, no es profundo. Sobrevivirás a tu amiguito. Pero dime ¿Eso es bueno o malo para vosotros?

Soul decidió mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos eran los que en la fiesta le habían hipnotizado, tan bellos y tan peligroso a la vez, aunque no lo quería demostrar le daban miedo.

—¿Por qué me has dejado con vida? Yo estoy vivo y Gopher no. Debe haber un motivo.

Maka lo miro con interés. No se esperaba esa pregunta, algún quejido de su crueldad sí, pero no así. Se quedó pensativa.

— Ahora que lo dices, no lo sé. Puedes atribuir tu existencia a que tu compañero me sació, o a mi estúpida manía de traerme animalillos heridos a casa —volvió a reír—. Piensa lo que quieras, a mí me da igual —tras esto se levantó e iba hacia la puerta cuando una idea cruzó su mente. Aún no había acabado la diversión. Volvió a su posición, al lado de Soul, de rodillas en la cama y le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.  
—Pienso que si es verdad mi segundo motivo, quizá deba hacerte de la familia —Soul se acababa de perder, pero no se esperaba nada bueno. Maka extendió su brazo y retiró el largo pelo de él de su cara.  
—Dime, si estuvieras al lado de tu amiguito, agonizando y desangrándote, ¿querrías que fuera tu salvación?  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Si querrías que acabara con tu sufrimiento, pero no matándote sin más, sino dándote una oportunidad mejor. Que te hiciera uno de los nuestros.

Soul movió la cabeza hacia el otro lado e intentó apartarse todo lo que pudo.

—Nunca. Prefiero morir.  
Maka se retiró sin perder la sonrisa. Justo lo que se esperaba, la idiotez de los humanos puesta en acción. Aún no entendía esas ganas de aferrarse a lo que son como si fueran la perfección. Lo que si sabía es que era gracioso. Se iba divertir con ese humano.

—Por lo menos me dejarás saber tu nombre ¿No?  
—¿Tanto te interesa?  
—Hasta la más pequeña mascota tiene su nombre. Y aunque me encantaría llamarte bichito, no creo que te guste.  
Se quedó pensando un rato.  
—Soul.  
— ¿Solo Soul?  
—Dime tu apellido y yo te diré el mío.  
—También eres listo. Bien, Soul me basta. Si necesitas algo llámame. Tengo buen oído, no hace falta que grites. Vas a ser una mascota estupenda.

Cuando se fue, Soul estaba confuso. ¿Para qué lo quería? Spirit había estudiado sus pasos y decía que no dejaba supervivientes tras ella. ¿Qué era lo que tenía pensado para él? No sabía que le podía venir encima, pero no podía hacer nada. Solo descansar y prepararse para cualquier cosa.  
Maka se quedó mirando a su presa hasta que se durmió, desde la puerta. La verdad no sabía porque no podía parar de mirarlo. ¿Por qué le había dejado con vida? Esa pregunta sí le había interesado, porque no tenía la respuesta. No lo sabía, podría haberlo vaciado o haberlo dejado allí. Pero estaba llena y dejar su sangre derramada era un desperdicio. Porque lo que si sabía era que ese mortal, Soul, tenía una sangre que jamás había probado. Había vivido los suficientes años y probado tanta sangre como para saber que este chico tenía la sangre más deliciosa e irresistible de todas las que había saboreado. Sacó de su bolsillo el trozo de gasa que le había puesto en la herida y lo olió. Era humana sin duda, pero percibía algo extraño. Algo que le era muy agradable.

—¿Tienes tanta hambre como para comerte una gasa con sangre y no matar a un humano?—dio un salto.  
Kid la había asustado. Le dio la gasa y le hizo una señal para que probara. Kid lo entendió y se lo acercó a la lengua.  
—¿Es suya?  
—Sí.  
—Te lo compro. ¿Cuánto quieres?  
—Es extrañamente deliciosa. No vendo a mi mascota —Kid le dirigió una mirada de pena. Se colocó en su posición y miró hacia Soul. Ya estaba completamente dormido y no se enteraba de nada.  
—Por lo visto los que me llamaron para concertar tu aparición en la embajada eran los tíos del Shibusen —pronunció ese nombre con asco—. Querían eliminarte. Lo siento. Debería haber comprobado mejor la llamada.  
—No te preocupes, esto le puede pasar a cualquiera. Siempre habrá alguien vigilándonos. Y me he traído un buen recuerdo —le dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia su prisionero. Era bastante inquietante que no pudiera despegar su vista de él. Kid le empezó a mirar también.  
—La verdad es que es bastante guapo. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?  
—Pensaba ponerle un collar y sacarlo a pasear, pero llamaría la atención ¿no? —Kid se echo a reír.  
—Sería divertido, sin duda, pero mejor no. Además, trabaja para el Shibusen. ¿Vas a usarlo como intercambio?  
—No, no sacaría nada. He matado a demasiados de los suyos para que me perdonen por un solo hombre. No, ahora es mío —esta última frase la dijo con frialdad, como si lanzase una amenaza. Kid decidió cambiar de conversación.  
—¿Por qué hiciste que me fuera si lo tenías controlado? —le recriminó. Le había obligado a marcharse nada más le dio la noticia.  
—Porque me hubieras aguado la diversión. Hacía mucho que no veía a los del Shibusen y quería despacharme a gusto.  
—Eres una egoísta.  
—Y tú mi mánager favorito —le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que Kid le perdonaría cualquier cosa y no se equivocaba. Le debía la vida a ella—. Te prometo que te dejaré jugar con el siguiente grupo que moleste.  
—Me olvidaré de todo si me dejas jugar con Sangre Deliciosa.  
—Ese es terreno vedado —le advirtió—. Creo que tengo que avisar a Crona cuando venga. Por cierto, ¿qué tal con ella en el circo?  
—Olvidemos ese tema, me da jaqueca —se dio cuenta de que el hombro de Maka estaba lleno de sangre—, ¿estás sangrando?  
—Ah, mierda —se había olvidado de la bala—. Un soldado llorica me destrozó el vestido. Con el lío de Soul no me acordaba.  
—¿Soul? —Maka señaló con la cabeza al prisionero— ¿Desde cuándo los llamas por su nombre?  
—La primera idea era bichito pero no le gusto.  
—Le entiendo. Vamos —la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a la cocina.

Mientras ella se sentaba en un taburete, Kid buscó por los cajones hasta que encontró un cuchillo largo y fino y unos guantes de cocina. Cogió asiento delante de Maka y le bajo la manga hasta que vio la herida sin problemas.

—A todo esto —dijo mientras sacaba la bala—. ¿Quién te imaginas que nos ha vendido?  
—Cualquiera de la fiesta que supiera que íbamos allí. Lo que deja a… —se puso a contar mentalmente— demasiadas personas. Cualquier empleado podría hacer cualquier cosa por dinero. Y  
no hay que eliminar a altos cargos.  
—Humanos. Pasen los años que pasen seguirán siendo los mismos. Aquí esta —le enseñó la bala. Era pura plata. No era mortal mientras no tocase el corazón, pero les debilitaba. Kid la hacía rodar por sus guantes—. ¿La quieres de recuerdo?  
—Toda tuya —Maka se levantó, mientras Kid se quitaba los guantes y envolvía en ellos la bala. Limpió el cuchillo y lo dejó donde estaba—. Debemos investigar quién fue. Sería un excelente mensaje para Shibusen.  
—¿Recuerdas que dijiste que me dejarías jugar con el siguiente grupo molesto? Lo cambio por el traidor.  
—Trato hecho. Pero si me llevas el vestido a la tintorería.


	9. Black Star

**Wola! Sé** **que soy una desgraciada por no haber subido en tanto tiempo, y esta tarde-noche me dije a mi misma "¡a la mierda la biología! ¡Me aburro!" y me puse ha hacer esto. No soy la persona más responsable del mundo -_-**

**Pero como compensación he hecho este cap el triple de largo de lo normal! Así compenso las últimas tres semanas perdidas. Entre examenes, pandora hearts (manga) y Gosick (anime) sumado ha varias lecturas y a dibujo, lo que menos me apetece es ponerme a escribir.**

**PD: Notese el mensaje subliminal para que os pique el gusanillo de la curiosidad *troll face***

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

Spirit no se podía separar del cuerpo de su hijo. Se le había roto el corazón cuando recibió la llamada de Hiro. Habían fracasado y la derrota había traído consigo graves consecuencias. Como la muerte de su única familia, su hijo. Había intentado protegerle poniéndole a Soul como guardaespaldas, pero había sido en vano. Nada más llegaron al depósito, había bajado para ver lo que quedaba de Gopher. Y los demás estaban aún peor. Hiro también estaba allí, por suerte, de una pieza.

—¿Sufrió? —le preguntó.  
—No lo sé, señor. Cuando llegué todos estaban muertos. Es culpa mía.  
—No te atormentes, hubieras caído como los demás. Marie —ella también estaba allí pero su mente no. Le miró con la pena en sus ojos, la misma pena que todos tenían. Los tres habían perdido a un ser querido—, arregla como puedas los cadáveres. Tenían familia y debemos devolvérselos.  
—¿Y el de Gopher?

Spirit notó un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo incineraré. Nadie más lo verá. Ocúpate de los otros.  
—Señor —Spirit volvió la vista a Hiro. Tenía la mirada baja—. Quiero recuperar el cuerpo de Soul.  
—Lo haremos. Se lo prometo —lo que no se atrevía a prometerle era que lo encontrasen en buen estado—. Vuelva a casa. Es suficiente por hoy.

Cuando Spirit se fue, Hiro se acercó a Marie. Les había dado la espalda desde que había dicho el nombre de Hiro. Se situó detrás de ella posando sus manos en sus hombros, demostrándole que no estaba sola. Cuando ella lo notó se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en él. La abrazó y notó como sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Hiro lloró con ella.

—¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? A Soul y a todos —sollozó Liz.  
—Es su naturaleza. Es una vampiresa y no le importan nada los demás. Son monstruos insensibles.  
—Cuando encuentres —su voz era entrecortada— a Soul, quiero ser yo quien se ocupe de su último viaje.

Se alegro de que nadie usase el ascensor con él. Spirit necesitaba estar solo. No tenía que haberle dejado ir. Sabía que no estaba preparado, pero Gopher había insistido. Conocía su talón de Aquiles, tenía miedo a que su hijo pensase que lo consideraba un fracasado y sabía cómo usarlo para sus propósitos. No pudo decirle que no, por eso le había colocado cerca de Soul. No lo hizo solo porque fuera un buen guardián nocturno, sino porque confiaba en él. Se había convertido en su segundo hijo, le tuteló hasta que se convirtió en uno de los mejores de su zona, aunque fuera bastante torpe. Porque él lo conocía bien y sabía que en la vida cotidiana, era un poquito corto y patoso. Pero tenía buen corazón. Y ahora los había perdido a los dos. Maka se lo había robado todo y no podía quedar impune. No mientras él viviera.

Se dirigió hasta su despacho, en la última planta y encendió su ordenador. Como jefe de sección tenía acceso a archivos confidenciales. Sabía que el Shibusen tenía más información sobre Maka que su propia experiencia. Para Spirit, Maka era una vieja conocida, cuando aún era un simple guardián su equipo se la encontró. Todos murieron, quedando solo él por la suerte de haberse perdido. Llegó a verla, llena de la sangre de sus compañeros. Rabioso había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella le devolvía todos los golpes hasta que cayó herido gravemente. Su salvación fue la cercanía del amanecer, que la hizo huir cuando sintió que más escuadrones se acercaban.  
En aquella época no le habían contado todo lo que la organización sabía, estaba seguro. Buscó por los archivos hasta que encontró los referentes a su enemiga. Estaba en lo cierto, sabían mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Estaba en el punto de mira desde hacía años, pero siempre que iban a por ella organizaba una masacre y la dejaban. Spirit no pensaba hacerlo.

Por lo visto, las primeras apariciones de Maka eran del año 1670 en Oriente. Resulta que la jovencita que aparentaba veinticinco tenía en realidad más de 300 años. Se conservaba bien. No había nada de su procedencia ni de quién era cuando aún era humana, se había cambiado el nombre.  
Lo que sí sabían era el nombre de su sire. En los primeros manuscritos el nombre de Maka solo era secundario, saliendo por ser la sierva de Samanta. Esta sí que era antigua, sus comienzos remontaban al Egipto de Cleopatra. Y muy peligrosa. Spirit había oído hablar de Isibal, casi como un mito. Muy respetada por todos los seres sobrenaturales en la época dorada, al final se dejó de saber de ella, cuando Maka hacía tiempo que se había separado.  
Sabiendo esto ahora entendía porque Maka era una rival dura. Nada de Samanta le servía, por lo que volvió a su objetivo. Busco todas sus andanzas, hasta que llegó a Transilvania. Spirit sonrió por primera vez en ese día sombrío. Acababa de encontrar lo que buscaba, alguien que podía ayudarla.  
En esa época, Maka estuvo a las puertas de la muerte y ahí estaba el nombre de la persona que la había colocado en tal situación, el cual, le sonaba mucho. Lo buscó entre los datos y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba. Y qué grata suerte, vivía en la bella ciudad.

* * *

Maka se había quedado dormida en su sillón. Por fin, tras un buen tiempo rondando por su casa, Kid se marchó, pero con la promesa de venir a primera hora de oscuridad. Se notaba que se sentía culpable, había insistido tanto en ir, y por motivos tan mortales. Le costó hacerle entender que no debía estar avergonzado. Pobre Kid, aún era muy joven para evitar caer en esas trampas, y ella, por no desilusionarle, se dejó llevar.

Con todo el ajetreo de la embajada no había podido descansar, estaba demasiado acostumbrada al sueño, y este la venció. Despertó al oír una voz que la llamaba.  
En el primer momento se alertó, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Su cachorrito la llamaba. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que lo había adoptado y no había abierto la boca. Seguramente seguía enfadado por no dejarle salir a pasear, tenía que comprarle un juguete para que se entretuviera. Quizá una mantita o un peluche, porque lo que más hacía era dormir. Era entendible, atado de manos a una cama no es que se pudiera hacer mucho.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Soul se desplazó todo lo que pudo hacia la esquina más alejada. No se fiaba de ella, y eso hacía feliz a Maka. No tenía intención que se creciese por el hecho de mantenerle con vida. Aunque seguía sin saber porque lo había hecho, encontró un buen modo de aprovechar la situación.

—¿Tienes que ir al baño, vejiga de nena? —era para lo único que le soltaba, cuando recordaba las necesidades humanas, claro.  
—Ir una vez al día es algo normal. Y hoy te has olvidado de mí —le reprendió.  
—Oh, pero si el perrito sabe hablar —dijo, fingiendo asombro. No había vuelto a oír su voz desde que lo atrapó—. Solo lo digo para meterme contigo, no recuerdo qué es lo normal ni a qué horas. ¿Sí o no?

Soul asintió con la cabeza. Maka le soltó las cadenas con su llave y se apartó. La habitación en la que había encadenado tenía su baño propio, sin ventanas. No tenía que preocuparse de nada, pero prefería mantener las distancias mientras estaba suelto. Era un chico valiente, rozando lo insensato, y podía intentar escapar. No tenía oportunidades, sin embargo, no le apetecía luchar y verse obligada a matarlo. Nada más se alejó lo suficiente, Soul se levantó y corrió al baño. No sabía si lo había hecho porque tenía unas ganas tremendas o por miedo.

—La próxima vez, si me avisas antes en vez de esperar a que yo me acuerde de todo, no tendrás por qué tener esas prisas —le dijo desde fuera.

Soul la oyó con claridad. No necesitaba ir tan urgentemente, era su inquietud de que él solo se delatase. En su primera visita a ese baño, lo había visto vacío, Maka no lo utilizaba. Pero investigando encontró en un cajón un pequeño neceser. Dentro tenía maquillaje, pintalabios y una pequeña navaja multiusos. Era un toque de suerte, estaba afilada. Pero estaba indeciso, Maka le había demostrado que no podían con ella seis hombres especializados. Aunque si no se lanzaba, tarde o temprano acabaría matándole. Cuando acabó abrió el cajón. Allí seguía su amiga afilada, se la escondió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Al abrir la puerta, Maka le estaba dando la espalda, buscaba  
algo en el armario de la habitación. Era ahora o nunca. Soul se acercó sigilosamente a su posición.

Perfecto, estaba a pocos pasos de ella y no se inmutaba. Sacó la navaja y se preparó para el salto final. Su idea era atraparla y, por sorpresa, clavarle la navaja en el corazón. Contó hacia atrás, tres, dos, uno y se lanzó. Pero Maka se apartó y el chocó contra el armario, cayendo dentro. Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de Maka mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? Los humanos dais pena en los ataques por sorpresa —le dijo desde fuera—. He de reconocer que tu fallo ha sido gracioso. No me imaginé que acabases dentro.

Empezó a reírse sin parar. Sin duda era valiente, pero torpe como el que más. Vale que tropezase con el armario, se lo esperaba, pero es que no había necesitado ni empujarlo, había metido todo su cuerpo dentro el solito.

—Déjame salir —Soul comenzó a aporrear la puerta. No le hacía gracia estar encerrado en ese sitio pequeño y oscuro.  
—¿O qué? ¿Me arrepentiré? —Maka seguía riéndose— ¿Qué, quieres salir del armario? Adelante, admiro tu decisión.  
—No tiene gracia.  
—Pues me lo estoy pasando pipa —estaba segura, esa adquisición merecía la pena, delicioso y gracioso. Decidió ponerse seria, algo difícil después de ese espectáculo. Tenía que demostrarle que no tenía nada que hacer contra ella.

Abrió las puertas y se apartó unos pasos. Cuando lo vio de cuclillas, con el pelo hacia delante, sin camisa y con el pequeño cuchillo en la mano mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y cargados de ira, tuvo que admitir que era bastante sexy para ser un mortal. Cuando se había apartado no había visto la pequeña navaja, pero no le importaba. Seguía teniendo posibilidad nula.

—¿Quieres tu libertad? —alzó los brazos en cruz—. Pues ven a por ella.

Soul se lanzó en su busca sin soltar el cuchillo. En el momento justo, Maka dio un salto que la pego al techo. Desde arriba vio como Soul caía al suelo y volvía a tropezar, perdiendo su única arma. Sí que era torpe. Al intentar levantarse Maka decidió bajar. Cayó encima de él. Le levantó la cabeza y le mostró sus colmillos. Notó su sudor frío escurriéndose por su frente.

—Vuelve a intentar algo así y te pongo pañales. ¿Entendido? —no le soltó hasta que vio que asentía con la cabeza—. Eres valioso para mí, así que no me hagas matarte. Porque lo haré si me obligas.  
—¿A qué esperas? Me amenazas y me dejas vivo sin sentido. ¿Que soy valioso? ¿Qué valor tengo para ti?  
—Me has convencido, me gustas más calladito, eres muy preguntón —le cogió del pelo y le obligó a levantarse. Soul se revolvió por el dolor, pero unas pocas sacudidas le pararon—. No deberías subestimarte tanto. Muchos de mi raza se sentirían afortunados de probarte.  
—¿De qué hablas?

Unos arañazos de pata en la ventana desviaron la atención. Al mirar hacia esta vieron como un gran lobo negro les estaba mirando con la cabeza ladeada y la lengua fuera.

—Hola BS (me da pereza esribir el nombre) —al oír su nombre el lobo comenzó a menear la cola con ánimo. Le lanzó unos gruñiditos cariñosos a Maka—, ahora te abro.

La vampiresa obligó a Soul a caminar hasta la cama. Se tumbó sin oponer resistencia, estaba cansado y desanimado por lo ocurrido. No iba a poder con ella, se acababa de convertir en la dueña de su vida. Incluso levantó los brazos cuando le volvía a encadenar.

—Después hablaremos —le dijo ella mientras iba hacia la ventana y la abría. Rápidamente el lobo entró de un salto en la casa y se puso a dar lametazos a la cara de Maka mientras ella lo acariciaba  
—. ¿Y tu hermana? —preguntó a BS. Este miró hacia atrás mientras gemía. Por lo visto, había corrido demasiado y Crona no podía seguirle si era de día.

Después de llenar de babas a Maka, BS vio al desconocido. Con energía se subió encima de la cama y acerco su hocico a la cara del nuevo para olerle. Cuanto más acercaba el hocico, más hundía Soul su cabeza en la almohada. BS miró a Maka, sabiendo que solo era un humano.

—Es mi nueva mascota. Lo acabo de adoptar hace poco ¿Te gusta?

BS le dio su opinión dándole un lengüetazo a Soul que le lavó media cara. Después se echó a su lado y mantuvo su mirada en él. Soul también lo hizo y ambos giraron la cabeza hacia el mismo lado, casi a la vez. Maka no tuvo más remedio que reírse. Unos minutos más tarde, Crona llegó con una falda escocesa hasta las rodillas y una camiseta de publicidad de la tienda que compartían ella y BS. Era una tienda de tatuajes llamada Soul Killer. (Ironías)

—A veces envidio a los lobos. Me pregunto cómo pueden tener tanta energía a todas horas —Maka le había dejado la puerta abierta y nada más oírla, BS le indicó con un aullido en que parte de la casa estaban.

Rápidamente vio que había otro hombre además de su hermano.

—Ñam, ñam. ¿Quién es el de las cadenas?  
—Es mío —le dijo al verla desplegar los dientes.  
—¿Ni siquiera una prueba? —la mirada de Maka se lo dejo claro— Aguafiestas.  
—Toma —Maka se acercó otra vez al armario y sacó una muda masculina. Se la dio a Crona—,  
llévala al baño para que Blues se vista, si quiere transformarse. Os espero en el salón —debía querer porque en cuanto vio la ropa empezó a saltar y corrió tras su hermana mientras iba a otro baño de la casa. Cuando los dos salieron de la habitación, Maka se saco un pañuelo blanco del pantalón y secó su cara y la de Soul.

—Tu amigo es un baboso, sin ofender —le dijo Soul mientras le secaba la cara.  
—Lo sé. Pero le has caído bien. Y no es fácil que te acepte a primera vista, créeme. Del último humano que intentó convertirse en su inseparable amigo, la parte más grande que encontraron fue un dedo. Por cierto —metió la mano en el bolsillo de Soul. En el descuido que había provocado BS, había recuperado la navaja suiza—, esto me lo quedo. ¿Nunca te ha dicho tu mamá que las cosas que no son tuyas hay que pedirlas?  
—Ni se te ocurra mentar a mi madre —se había puesto hecho una furia—. Y que recuerde yo, no era tuyo y no me pediste. Soy del Shibusen.  
—No, eres mío —ahora era ella la furia.

Se había transformado y acercó sus verdes ojos a milímetros de los de Soul, cortándole la respiración. Nunca los tuvo tan cerca como en ese momento y aunque no era la situación adecuada no pudo evitar perderse en esos hipnotizadores ojos vampíricos—. Y si quieres seguir siendo algo que no sea un cadáver, te recomiendo que no lo  
olvides —se apartó—, aunque no le haya pedido tu mano ni a Shibusen ni a tu mamaíta.

Soul quiso golpearla, pero al moverse las cadenas le impidieron llegar hasta Maka. Chilló por la impotencia y antes que pudiera acabar, ella ya se había abalanzado sobre él. Las manos de la vampiresa sujetaban con fuerza sus muñecas sobre el colchón. En un segundo quedo aún más inmovilizado y vulnerable, estaba haciendo demasiada presión y protestó por el dolor, pero ella se regocijaba en su sufrimiento. Bajó un poco la cabeza, su pelo rozo el pecho de Soul, le hizo cosquillas aunque casi toda su atención corporal se centraba en sus lastimadas muñecas que Maka no aflojaba.

—Claramente, los humanos sois estúpidos. Caéis como tontos en todas las provocaciones. Así os va.  
—Me estás haciendo daño —le dijo, sabiendo que no le sería extraño.  
—Vaya, y yo que creía que eras masoquista. Entonces también te recomiendo que no vuelvas a hacer eso. Las consecuencias no te iban a gustar nada de nada.  
—Esto… ¿interrumpo algo? —un hombre apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía el pelo azul y despeinado, con una extraña estrella en su hombro derecho. Llevaba puesta una camiseta gris sin mangas, unos tejanos anchos blanco y las zapatillas de deporte negras que Maka le había dado a Crona (su ropa habitual, vamos)

—No te preocupes, BS. Simplemente tengo que amaestrarlo para que me obedezca.  
—Si lo llamas así…

Al ver a BS, Maka soltó a Soul, que lanzó un grito de alivio. Sus muñecas estaban rojas y podía notar el palpitar de sus venas. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y tras bajar de la cama le tapó y bajó la persiana para que durmiera.

—Ahora descansa, has tenido bastantes aventuras desastrosas por hoy. Quiero disfrutar de un poco de tiempo con mis amigos. Volveré mañana y tendremos que hablar de cómo convertirte en la mascota ideal.

No prestó atención a las miradas asesinas que Soul le ofreció, ni a la divertida de BS. Le cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el salón de su casita del campo. Allí esperaba Crona, sola y aburrida, sentada en el sofá morado.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le dijo a Maka—. Me estaba aburriendo, si llego a saber que tenías diversión no hubiese venido.  
—Claro que no, tonta. ¿Cómo voy a preferir a un mortal en vez de a mi mejor amiga? ¿Quién me iba a contar sus escarceos amorosos con los licántropos?  
—Sabes hacer que una amiga se sienta querida —le dio un pequeño abrazo. No coincidían en gustos de vida, pero se llevaban mejor que nadie. Mientras Crona nunca dormía, excepto cuando conocía a un buen ejemplar de hombre lobo, Maka decidía no salir por el día a no ser que fuese cuestión de vida o muerte. Podía deberse a que era mucho más antigua que ella y le iba más el modo de vida de los vampiros clásicos. Aunque se negaba a dormir en un ataúd y llevar capa.

—No te pongas celosa hermanita —BS apareció detrás de ellas— , simplemente hay cosas que tu no le puedes dar.  
—¿Se puede saber que has visto ahí dentro, chuchito? —le preguntó Maka.  
—No sé, dímelo tú —BS tenía ganas de cachondeo—. Solo puedo decir que cuando me asomé inocentemente por la ventana, parecía que estabas jugando a que era un caballito y después te veo en la cama encima del mortal, otra vez. ¿Qué quieres que piense? —Maka notó su tono pícaro.

Crona cayó en la trampa. Abrió los ojos al máximo y después los bajó, mirando al suelo.

—Ahora entiendo que no lo compartas. Chica, necesitas salir más.  
—¿Por qué os compincháis contra mí? —protestó Maka con un deje infantil—. Ya lo dije, acabo de secuestrarlo y aún se resiste. Un shibusen es muy difícil de manejar, y este es un poco suicida.  
—Un momento, ¿ese chico es del Shibusen? No sabía que te trajeses souvenirs de las organizaciones que te quieren matar.  
—Este es especial. Está muy rico.  
—No, si ya lo he visto, pero no te puedes dejar llevar por las hormonas. Además siendo un mortal, como quieras algo un poco íntimo, te lo cargas —Crona empezó a animarse sola—. Ya está, conviértelo en licántropo. Venga, te presto a BS.  
—Eh, a mí no me metáis en vuestros líos —dijo BS, cuando oyó su nombre.  
—Si solo es un mordisquito…  
—En lo de rico, era literal. Su sangre está demasiado buena, pregúntale a Kid. No, él no lo probó, solo lamió una gasa —dijo al ver la cara de reproche de Crona.  
—O sea, que solo significa comida para ti. Pues menudo recipiente.  
—No me creo que sea del Shibusen —continuó BS al ver que su hermana se había ido a las nubes. Se había servido un vaso de leche y un bocata de jamón. Maka siempre tenía algo en la nevera para él—. Los intuyo bien y este me ha parecido tan… tan poco shibusen  
—A mí también me ocurrió lo mismo, pero aunque no lo creamos has lamido la cara de uno de ellos.  
—Bueno, a quien hemos venido a ver es a ti —Crona volvió a la realidad—. Nos enteramos ayer de lo de la embajada. ¿Sabes qué pudo pasar?  
—Un soplo, es lo único que se me ocurre —contestó Maka—, Kid está investigando, pero nada.  
—Mortal, fijo —intervino BS—. Un sobrenatural no colabora con esa banda de exterminadores.  
—¿Y un cazador? —pensó Crona.  
—No, esos no mandan a terceros a hacer su trabajo —contestó Maka tras pensarlo unos segundos—, me parece que tu hermano lleva razón, el que nos vendió a Kid y a mí fue un humano.  
—¿Y cómo fue? —quiso saber su amiga.  
—Muy divertido. Lo malo es que casi ni sudé, pero si hubierais visto sus caras antes de morir sabríais que mereció la pena. El último era una ricura, muy jovencito y ya sangraba cuando llegué. Fíjate que fue el único que llegó a dispararme. Por aquí, creo —les mostró la piel del lugar. No quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro del disparo.  
—¿Y tu mascota? ¿Qué hizo?  
—Juraría que fue el que hizo sangrar al otro. No debían ser muy amigos.  
—Oh, no me digas que es un salvaje —Crona se echó hacia atrás apoyando su espalda en el sofá—. Cada vez me gusta más, pero me refería a cuando te vio.  
—Eso es lo mejor. Cuando intentó ayudar a los suyos, le noqueé tan rápido que al final casi olvido que estaba allí. Pero no quiso defraudarme, aunque me mostró que era un poquito torpe. Si le hubieras visto, totalmente desorientado con una estaca en la mano —lo contaba como si hubiera visto a un niño dar sus primeros pasos—. No pude evitar llevármelo a los brazos.  
—Cada vez entiendo menos a los vampiros —dijo BS antes de darle un mordisco a su bocata—. ¿Y por eso te lo trajiste?  
— Claro que no, iba a morir allí. Pero tuvo suerte y vinieron más al rescate. La verdad, no se qué fue lo que me hizo traerlo. Puede que su sangre, pero lo digo porque quiero.  
—Hormonas, lo que dije antes —Crona miró a su amiga—. Me da igual lo que digas, te pienso sacar de fiesta. Si no te van los lobos, conozco a vampiros con los que puedes pasar un buen rato.

Maka iba a rechistar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Con la cháchara ni se habían dado cuenta de que ya había anochecido, y Kid era puntual como un reloj suizo.  
—Llámanos idiotas —fue su saludo en cuanto ella le abrió la puerta.  
—No pienso insultarme sin motivo —contestó mientras le invitaba a entrar. Al llegar al salón, vio a sus invitados. Se acordaba de la pelirroja pero no conocía al otro.  
—Vosotros dos ya os conocéis. BS este es mi mánager, Kid —se saludaron—, lo que tengas que decir puedes decirlo delante de ellos, si es lo que te preocupa.  
—Está bien. He usado todos mis contactos y mi encanto, que no es poco, pero no he sacado nada del traidor. También he probado tu modo, pero creo que no soy un buen torturador.  
—Bien, eso explica que te llame idiota, pero no entiendo el de los dos.

Blues carraspeó para que le hiciesen caso. Todos le miraron.

—Sé que es una pregunta tonta pero, ¿le habéis preguntado a él?  
—¿A quién? —Maka no cayó en la persona. BS señalo la habitación, pero siguió sin cogerlo.  
—Al shibusen.

No parecía una pregunta tan tonta cuando Maka abrió la boca y se golpeó en la frente. No conocía su rango, pero algo debía saber.

—Vale, somos idiotas.  
—Esa idea la tuve a última hora —se disculpó Kid.  
—Vaya panda. Mira BS, y estos son los más antiguos de la sala —se rió Crona.  
—Si dice algo, quiero verlo —le dijo Kid a Maka.  
—Yo también —los dos hermanos hablaron al unísono.

Maka suspiró y llevó sus pasos hasta la habitación de Soul. Los demás la siguieron varios metros por detrás. No le hacía mucha ilusión tener que hacerle daño, pero era el único que podía resolver el misterio. Puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta, lanzó otro suspiro y la abrió. Ya se había dormido, parecía un angelito. Maka se sentó al lado del durmiente mientras los demás se situaron más lejos, rodeando la cama. Posó sus manos en su pecho, se dio cuenta de que estaba transpirando un poco en  
demasía. Su sueño no debía ser tan placentero como creía. Después de todo, hasta puede que le agradeciese que lo despertase. Le zarandeó suavemente.

—Soul, despierta —movió los ojos, pero no acabó de despertar. Lo intentó otra vez un poco más fuerte. Esta vez, Soul reaccionó. En el primer momento que abrió los ojos, ella aún no había apartado la mirada. El sueño había vuelto esa noche, y pasar de eso a ver a una belleza como era Maka no estaba tan mal. Aunque esa sensación le duró hasta que vio que no estaban solos. Algo tramaban.

—¿Soy el plato del día? —le preguntó a Maka—, pensaba que me ibas a matar tú sola, no te veía tan generosa.  
—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con la muerte? Deberías ir a un psicólogo. Solo queremos que nos ayudes con un asunto.  
—Olvidadlo —no pensaba ayudarles. Maka conservó la calma, pero no pasaba lo mismo con Kid. Le vio transformarse y su voz no era nada cordial.  
—Dinos quién os avisó en la embajada, o no quedará nada de ti cuando acabe.

Se acercaba a él cuando Maka saltó la cama y se interpuso entre Kid y él. Aunque no le veía la cara, Soul sabía que ella también estaba mostrando todos los rasgos de la raza, y le bufó a su mánager. A Kid no le sentó bien la intromisión y respondió. Acababa de hacer que se enfrentaran por él.

—Es mío —le oyó decir a Maka—, si sabes eso, también sabrás que nadie lo puede tocar. Solo yo.  
—¿Te importa más este que saber quién fue el que nos vendió? —Kid se molestó.  
—No dudes de mí. Lo descubriremos, pero Soul es mío.

Kid no mantuvo su ataque de ira mucho tiempo. Volvió a su forma humana y se retiró a su antiguo lugar. Maka volvió otra vez a Soul.

—Ya ves lo que queremos y lo que somos capaces de hacer —miró hacia Kid un segundo—. Me has caído bien, así que te voy a dar una última oportunidad para que hables —mientras se lo decía, le acarició el pelo, fue bajando por la cara y siguió hasta llegar a su cuello—, pero si no lo aceptas, que no deje que te toquen no significa que yo no lo pueda hacer.

Maka se sorprendió cuando le oyó reírse. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca le había oído reír.

—Eso no funciona conmigo. No voy a ser un chivato, así que ya puedes matarme, tu o quien sea, porque no pienso decir nada. Qué pena chicos, lo siento por vosotros.  
—Está bien, tú lo has querido —suspiró y miró hacia Kid— prepara el sótano y tráeme mis juguetes.

Después que todos se fueran, se acercó a Soul, colocando su boca al lado del oído de su prisionero.

—No me apetecía que fuera así, pero vas a arrepentirte. Te lo prometo.

* * *

**Un shibusen es aquel que, obviamente, trabaja en Shibusen. Si se os ocurre otro nombre decidme, y lo cambio. ****Decidme también si preferís que ponga Black Star o si os da igual que ponga BS. No me molesta, es solo que acabo antes. Y siento el retraso, de verdad, a lo mejor para esta noche termino de subir otro cap. **

**Gracias a NoBreathe, Bell Star, ASay20 y chiqui173 por su apoyo!**

**Y para NoBreathe, siento no haber actualizado antes, yo también estoy hasta los topes :(**

**;)**


End file.
